Freedom in Misery
by Precca
Summary: Riley's parents die and she is sent away to boarding school...but its WAY different than she expected! STORY MOVED FROM ELLA ENCHANTED CATAGORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Just the Beginning

The final bell rang and papers flew up in the air joyously. Kids ran out the front doors excitedly and jumped into their parent's cars or hopped their buses. Riley Brown slowly said her good-byes to her friends and hugged them all more than once until she finally began to look for her Grandmother Rose. "Over here Gram!" Riley called to her, who was searching for her in the parent pick-up line, driving a white Sedan. She pulled up to the curb and Riley jumped in happily.

"Happy school is out sugar?"

"Definitely! It certainly was a long wait!" she replied as her seat belt buckle clicked securely.

"Well that's wonderful. How about some well-deserved lunch at your all-time favorite restaurant?" her grandma suggested.

Riley's face lit up, "You mean Louie's Pizza!" Grandma Rose smiled and nodded, turning out of Easterly High's driveway and onto the busy streets of LA.

Once comfortably seated in a booth at Louie's, Riley's grandma took a deep breath and held a gaze with her.

"Gram, what's wrong?" Riley questioned in concern.

"Riley, I have some bad news," she said seriously.

Riley stared at her, waiting nervously, "Well, what is it?"

"Your parents were in an accident."

Riley walked into her room and shut the door angrily. She could hear her grandmother coaxing her out on the other side of the door to come back out, but she was intent on staying put.

"Riley, please come out. I know it isn't exactly what you wanted, but your parents would have wanted you to get the best education possible, and going to boarding school is the only way," she explained.

Riley opened the door abruptly, "Gram, just because my parents died this summer and I was forced to live with you doesn't mean you can come in and take over my life! Why can't you just let me go to my old school!" She pushed past her and quickly exited the small cottage and sat heavily on her favorite old bench swing. Her grandmother soon followed and sat beside her.

After a few moments she spoke again, "You know, when my mother was alive, she and I used to sit on this swing and talk for hours about the good old days when lemonade was fresh squeezed and not from a can of concentrate. And I remember one day while it was raining, I was sitting out here, angry as all because I couldn't go to an outing with my friends, and she came and sat beside me. She said, "Rosie, why do you want to grow up so fast?" and I never answered that question because I never had an answer good enough. I knew she was right, and I still believe it to this day." She turned to look at Riley, "Darling, you are a wonderful granddaughter and I only want what's best for you, do you understand? Right now all I have control of in your life is a few things, and I want to make those things the best they can be."

Riley grumpily stared at her feet, also knowing her grandmother was right. She then looked up, "Grandma Rose, I still don't understand why I can't stay at my old

school. I was happy there. I had friends there. And it was free, but at boarding school, I don't know anyone and it cost a lot of money."

"Riley," her grandmother set a hand on her cheek, "I don't know if you know this, but your parents had always dreamed of sending you to boarding school and had put away money for it since you were born. It was there wish, not mine. If you go and just try it, I know it will make your mum and dad very happy."

Riley had never known that and now felt badly about her behavior, "Ok, Gram, I'll give it a go-for Mum and Dad."

"That's my girl," Grandma Rose replied, hugging her warmly.

That summer passed quickly, but slowly at the same time. Riley missed her parents so much that she had excluded herself from the outside world. She hadn't seen her friends once since the end of school and it was already August. In an attempt to get Riley out and about, her grandmother called up her friend Hilary and invited her over. The doorbell rang and Grandmother Rose answered it, letting Hilary in.

"Riley, you have a visitor, "she said, knocking on her door.

"Tell them to go away," she softly replied.

"Riley? It's me, Hilary. Can I come in?" Hilary said as she opened her door a crack. Riley jumped up and wiped away a few tears from her face as she greeted her friend.

"Hilary! What are you doing here?"

She walked over and gave Riley a hug, "To see you, of course!"

Riley hugged her back, happy for some company that wouldn't shower her with a pity party.

"I've missed you!" Hilary smiled, "What's up?"

Riley sat down on her bed and Hilary followed suit as Grandmother Rose closed the door. Riley smiled and then sighed, "Well, I'm guessing you've heard about my parents."

Hilary nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Riley-I know what you're going through." Riley suddenly remembered that Hilary, too, had lost a parent in an accident; her mom.

"How do you deal with it?" Riley asked her.

"I know you probably get this a lot, but it helps to think about the good times you had with them and how much they loved you and still do. I bet they're watching over you right now, in fact," Hilary said. Riley looked out her window at the sky. "You think so?"

Hilary nodded and smiled, "And if that ends up making you cry, know that they're tears of joy."

"Thanks, Hil. How could I go on without you?" Riley replied.

"You couldn't!" She joked back.

Thinking of not being with Hilary reminded Riley of boarding school and made her sad all over again.

"Hilary, I'm not coming back to Easterly this year," she told her.

"What! Why not?" Hilary retorted.

"It's complicated, but I'm going to boarding school this year and maybe for the next three years," Riley explained.

Hilary looked down at her hands in her lap and then up at Riley, "I'm going to miss you so much though!"

"I know, but you can call me there once I get my room number and visit on the Holidays and free weekends."

Hilary sighed, "Life is so unfair."

Riley grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes, "Hil, I'm not ever going to get a new best friend while I'm there! Don't even think that!"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

The two friends embraced and chatted for a while longer until Hilary had to leave for dinner.

* * *


	2. Arrival at Grove Ridge

Grandmother Rose turned down a paved road that led to a tall, brass gate with the gold-encrypted letters "GR" in the middle. She pushed a button on the call box and waited for the gate to open. She then drove up the winding drive and helped Riley unload her luggage and get it to the door. Luckily, she only had one bag, but it was filled to capacity.

"Guess this is good-bye," Riley said, putting down her duffel to hug her grandmother.

"Oh, not for long, Riley. Thanksgiving is nearly here and before you know it, Christmas will be too!" Grandmother Rose said back as she hugged Riley, "I think you'll make many friends here." Giving a small wink, she climbed into her Sedan and drove away, leaving Riley with a suspicious feeling. Shrugging it off, Riley threw her bag onto her back and walked through the heavy wooden doors, feeling extremely out of place. The entrance hall felt like a palace compared to her own home and she looked around in amazement. On her right was a few reception and secretary rooms and two doors down on her left was Headmaster Pinely's office. She quietly approached it and knocked. From inside came a male voice, "Come in." Riley shyly did so and looked into the face of her Headmaster for the next year. He looked up from a book he was reviewing and closed it with a smile.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Brown," he concluded.

Riley nodded and extended her hand, "I'd prefer Riley, please sir."

He shook her hand in respect, "Good handshake. Very firm. A rare find in a woman."

Her eyes slightly narrowed at his, in her opinion, very rude comment. But nevertheless she answered him politely, "Thank you, Headmaster Pinely. Do you know what room I will be staying in this term?" He nodded and pulled a key from one of his drawers, handing it to her.

"It's on the fourth floor in the North Tower," he explained. "The elevator is right outside my office."

Riley thanked him and showed herself out, pushing the glowing "4" in the elevator panel. She rode up, thinking that this whole boarding school deal might not be all that bad. But she had yet to make a friend. Once the lift doors opened fully, she scanned her surroundings in yet more amazement. There was a hall covered in red carpet that wrapped around an atrium, overlooking the ground floor. But something was missing; people. She hadn't seen anyone besides Headmaster Pinely since she had arrived and no one was roaming the dorms except her. She tucked that thought away and followed the hall around until she reached the North Tower and a door reading "Room 432-North Tower". Riley unlocked it with her key and entered her room.

It was spacious and a lot different than she expected. There was a bed in the corner, a desk beside it, and an armoire next to the bathroom entrance. The whole room was decorated in an English motif, resembling a bed chamber of someone royal. The bed was even a four-poster.

Riley sat heavily on her bed and let her bag drop to the floor. She took it all in in one breath and sigh.

"Well, I hope Grandma Rose is right, because I haven't met one friend yet," she said aloud sadly.

For the next hour or two, Riley unpacked and settled herself in for a year of boarding school. She went into the bathroom and changed into some jeans and a T-shirt. Picking up the hair spray she had set on the counter, she began to style and set her dirty blonde hair into curls.

Suddenly, a door on the other side of the bathroom opened and a guy about Riley's age walked in. She pointed the hair spray at him in alarm.

"Who are you?" She yelped.

He put his hands up to block any spray that came towards him, "Whoa there! Let's not get hostile now." Riley slowly lowered her defense, but cautiously. "Who are you?" she repeated suspiciously.

He eyed her in amusement, smirking, "Ben Bonnely. And you?"

"Riley."

"Do you have a last name?" he half laughed.

"Oh, um, Brown," Riley answered, a little embarrassed.

"Why are you here?" he asked curiously.

Riley looked at him, "Um, for…boarding school?"

He laughed and smiled. Riley noted his smile; it was gorgeous. She grinned at this thought.

"I'll see you around Riley," Ben said goodbye.

"Wait!"

He turned around, eyebrows rose. "Are you-staying next door?" she questioned. Ben nodded, "Room 431-North Tower; that's me."

"Oh, ok, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said.

Ben laughed, "Right. Tomorrow." He exited the bathroom and shut the door. Riley set her hair spray down on the counter and went back into her room. _Gram never said this_ _was a co-ed boarding school_, she thought to herself,_ Actually, she never said anything about this school. All she ever told me was that it was called Grove Ridge Boarding School._ Tucking away that thought too, Riley drifted off to


	3. First Day

The next morning, Riley slipped on a different pair of jeans and a pink polo shirt, readying herself for her first day of boarding school. Looking over her schedule again, she hoped that Ben had at least one class with her; He was the only person she had met so far. She stepped out of her dorm and saw at least five other people doing the same. It was still early-about seven thirty, and Riley wanted to eat breakfast in the diner so maybe she could meet someone else. As she walked towards the stairs, the five people she had seen earlier began to follow her. Riley noticed this and that all five of them were guys; not one girl in the bunch. _So I've seen six guys and no girls-that doesn't mean anything, right?_ Riley jogged down the stairs and into the diner. As she opened the double doors, Riley knew it wasn't a coincidence that she hadn't seen any girls. The entire diner was full of guys. And every eye was on her as she walked back out. Riley ran into Headmaster Pinely's office without even knocking.

"Headmaster Pinely! Why the heck am I in a boy's boarding school!" she exclaimed, flustered.

He sighed with a smile and turned his chair around to face her, "Hello to you too Ms. Brown."

"Riley," she corrected.

"Yes, Riley, now, what is it you need?" he calmly asked.

She gaped at him, "What I _need_ is to get out of here! I thought this was a girl's boarding school!"

Headmaster Pinely shook his head, "Riley, Riley, I can't believe you didn't come to me last night with this problem, considering your first class begins in twenty minutes."

"I would have if somebody had told me!" she retorted angrily.

He gestured toward a seat across from his. Riley reluctantly sat down.

"Riley, your grandmother sent you here on your parent's wishes. She did plan on sending you to a girl's school, but her money was tight and this was the cheapest and closest one she could find. When she called here, she explained your situation and I agreed to make an exception for you. You should really be thanking you grandmother for even bothering," the Headmaster said quietly.

Riley took this in and finally spoke, "Will you excuse me a second? I need to make a call."

"Of course."

She left his office and exited the building to find a payphone. Three rings and Grandmother Rose picked up.

"Gram, why didn't you tell me this was a boy's boarding school?"

She laughed, "I knew you'd figure it out."

"Gram, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a boy!"

"Oh, I know Riley. I suspect you've talked with Headmaster Pinely about this?"

"Yes, and he wasn't much help. But, I thought you said my parents had saved up tons of money to send me to a nice boarding school?"

"Oh, they saved money, yes, but not nearly enough for a nice one that was in traveling distance. The closest girl's school near LA is in Colorado and they couldn't afford that and the fees of the school. Not even with my money combined."

"Oh."

"Riley, I know it will be strange for the first few days, but every girl needs a good guy friend, right?"

"Well, yea, but every girl also needs a good girl friend! Like Hilary!"

"Please try and manage-remember, this is for your parents, Riley."

She sighed. "Ok Gram."

"Now, doesn't your first class start in ten minutes?"

"Yes, bye Grandma Rose," Riley said.

"Goodbye Sugar."

She hung up with a heavy sigh. It seemed like she'd been doing that a lot lately.

As she walked back inside and passed the front offices, Headmaster Pinely exited his own.

"Riley! You'll need to get a uniform soon, you do realize," he commented.

She looked at him in surprise, "Uniform? What uniform?"

He inclined his head at one boy that was walking by, dressed in gray slacks, loafers, a white shirt, a red tie, and a navy blue blazer with the school's monogram on the right pocket.

Riley turned back to the Headmaster.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He just smiled and returned to his office, shutting the door. Riley stood in more utter amazement. "It just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" she told herself aloud.


	4. Something New

Riley sighed and continued on her way, finally entering her Algebra II class and taking a seat by the window. _What a surprise, another guy teacher. This one is Professor Heartless. Great, this ought to be a wonderful class. But at least I have Ben in it with me, _She thought. A few moments later, a guy walked in that had dark brown, curly hair, which was stuffed under an old Yankees baseball cap, brilliant blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. Riley was sifting through her purse, trying to find her compact, when he sat down in the chair beside her.

"I'm surprised," he said.

Riley jumped in her own surprise and looked up at him, "Ben!" She smiled. "Surprised by what?"

"That you're still here; haven't you noticed that this isn't a girl's boarding school?" he answered.

"Do you not want me here?" she teased, but sounding serious.

"What? No, I'm just wondering how-I guess- you're here."

"When's lunch?" she asked abruptly.

"Uhh…after this period is over, why?"

Riley grinned and turned her attention to the front of the class, where Professor Heartless was preparing himself.

"Hello class. Welcome to Grove Ridge. Please take your seats and we will begin with roll call," he announced dully.

Riley leaned over to Ben, who was still waiting to get a reply, and said, "Sit with me at lunch, and I'll tell you the whole story. Deal?"

He smiled and nodded, also becoming attentive to the Professor, who was now calling his name. Ben raised his hand and then Riley who followed suit, their names coming just after one another, alphabetically speaking.

"Ben, hat please?" the Professor instructed. Ben sadly removed his cap and stuffed it into his bag.

Riley soon found that Professor Heartless was just that-heartless. While she was whispering to Ben about how the lesson was incredibly boring and asking whether it was always like this, he took notice of their conversation and stopped the lesson. Every eye turned on them and they looked up to see Professor Heartless smiling evilly at them.

"Ms. Brown, I take it?" he asked.

Riley nodded and held her gaze with him. He was fairly old, had a gray, scruffy beard, and wore thin spectacles at the tip of his crooked nose. The wrinkles he had almost consumed his face and made him look like he was being weighed down by gravity.

"Would you care to share the reason as to why you are at this school compared to a Girl's school, because no doubt you did not choose to go here, or would you rather remain silent for the duration of this period?" he gravely questioned. The Professor walked briskly towards her desk and leaned over in her face, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you can make a fool of me, Ms. Brown. You will soon come to see that it is _quite_ the opposite."  
Riley's eyes narrowed at him and she didn't answer, but instead watched him return to the front of the classroom.

"Now, if you and Mr. Bonnely are finished with your conversation, I will continue with the lesson," he coldly directed at Riley. Ben and her continued to look at him and didn't speak. Professor Heartless resumed his function review. Ben gave her a look and she shrugged innocently.

Not soon enough, the bell rang and Riley followed Ben out of the room and into the hallway. As soon as he was out of the Professor's sight, his Yankees cap went back on.

"Riley, you'd better watch yourself. Professor Heartless has gotten people expelled before," Ben warned.

"Ben, please, that guy is like a caveman-did you see those wrinkles? He can't do anything to me, and he knows it. All he's ever known is having guy students, and now he's just afraid of what a girl could do to him and his pathetic rep at this school," she replied.

"If you say so, but I'd watch your back if I were you. You never know what type of tricks old guys like that have up their sleeves."

"Don't worry about it, Ben, I'll be just fine."

The last stair fell under her foot and the pair made their way into the diner for lunch. Ben left her to grab his own meal in a different line while Riley went to the salad bar; she wasn't very hungry at the moment. She picked up a carton of milk and was waiting in line to pay when someone ran into her accidentally and her plate went falling to the floor.

"Oh-sorry!" she blurted out, trying to grab it and her food off the ground and into a trash can. The person helped and replied, "No, no, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was-," he stopped abruptly and looked into Riley's face with a knowing smile, "Aren't you-,"


	5. Liam

"Riley Brown?" she finished, a little annoyed.

"Yea," he said.

She sighed, "So you've heard of me."

He stood and helped her up. She threw away the useless food and brushed her jeans off.

"Hasn't everyone? I mean, this _is _a guy's school, and you're the only girl in it," he half laughed.

"Wonderful, my story is getting around," her sarcastic tone buzzed. Riley began to walk away to go back to the line when he stopped her.

"Wait, um, my name's Liam. Liam Watson," he informed, holding his hand out.

Riley stared at his outstretched hand and shook it reluctantly, "Nice to meet you, Liam. What grade are you in?"

"We don't have grades in a boarding school," he chuckled.

"Right, I forgot about that. So…if you weren't in a boarding school, what grade would you be in?" she responded.

He grinned, "My Junior year. You?"

"Sophomore."

His eyebrows rose, "You're a S'more? Wow, that's a surprise. Well, you _look_ like a Junior."

Riley didn't know if that meant she simply looked older than she was or if he thought she was a Junior at first glance and now that he knew the reality of it, he didn't want to hang out with her. Just after this thought, Liam answered her question, as if reading her mind.

"But who really cares, yano? I hate that whole, "I'm older and better" thing." Riley smiled and got another plate off the rack to get a second lunch.

"Hey, let me buy you lunch. Losing it was my fault, after all," Liam offered.

"No, Liam, it's ok, I have enough-,"

"I insist," He cut in, handing her a five dollar bill, "And don't even think about repaying me, cuz I won't take it."

Riley watched him leave and sit down at a table full of-what else-guys. She finished paying for her lunch and milled into the tables to find Ben. She finally spotted him with five other people, one of which was Kent, the others she didn't know. Riley approached confidently and sat down with a proud smirk.

"Riley has arrived, my friends!" Kent announced happily. "Riley, this is Brian, Jack, Kyle, and Tucker. Guys, this is Riley Brown."

"A welcoming party. Can't say I wasn't expecting it," she said in her head.

She gave a warm smile to all of them and said, "So, schedules anyone? I need to see if y'all are in my classes." All four of them pulled them out and they exchanged them. She found out that she had her next class with Brian, which was English II, and her last class, Theatre, with Jack. She talked with all of them for a while and found out that Jack was incredibly funny and always cracked jokes, Brian was a football fanatic, Tucker was a little bit nerdy because he was into computers and got straight A's, and Kyle was just….Kyle. He didn't really fit a group, just like herself.

"Alright, Riley, you promised me the story," Ben told her, "So let's hear it."

She sighed. "Ok, so it all started when my parents died at the beginning of this summer…" Riley explained everything and the six listened attentively until the end.

"…So I ended up here. And there it is-my story." They stared at her with blank faces and Kyle sipped his coke, not letting his eyes drift off of her.

"Did….it make sense?" she hoped.

"Interesting," Ben finally said, "Well, Riley, we're all glad you're here. Despite the weirdness of it all." The others agreed and Riley smiled joyously. _So far,_ _everything_ _is going great! I have seven new friends, five of which are incredibly cute! My life is a paradise…_


	6. Not So Bad After All

Lunch was all-too-soon over and Riley walked with Brian to her English class.

"Yea, it was incredible, the quarterback ran all the way down the field, like 60 yards, and bam! It was TOUCHDOWN! Crowd sound effects, go Manning!" Brian said, telling Riley about the latest football game on ESPN. Riley was watching the swarm of people around her, all giving her smiles and grins as they passed. Noticing that she wasn't watching him, Brian asked, "Do you watch football, Riley?"

"What?" she looked over at him, "Oh, well, no, not really. I mean, I watch the Superbowl; does that count?"

He laughed, "Sure it does. Do you have a favorite?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe Superbowl XXXVI?" she thought aloud.

"No, I mean team," he laughed again.

Riley thought for a second and remembered Ben's hat. "The Yankees."

Brian cracked up at this and wouldn't shut-up, attracting even more attention to Riley, "Riley, the Yankees are a baseball team, not a football team."

She blushed, "Oh. Right. Knew that."

They entered the class and Riley's jaw dropped at what she saw. There, teaching the class, _her_ English II class, was her Aunt Becky. Well, not technically, it was her mom's best friend, and she and Riley's family were really close. In fact, her best friend Hilary was her daughter.

"Aunt Becky!" she nearly shouted.

The Professor turned around in alarm and yelped when she saw Riley. Putting down her chalk, she pulled Riley out in the hallway and closed the door just as the bell rang.

"Riley Brown, what are you doing in this school!" she whispered loudly.

"You didn't hear about me yet?" she answered, "I thought everybody knew I was here."

"Apparently not everyone," she sighed.

Riley then explained what the story was and her Aunt finally understood.

"But what about you, Aunt Becky? I thought you worked at the grocery store? And now Professor McNeil!" Riley said.

"My mother never wanted me to teach, so I told her I worked at Johnson's General Store on Main to get her off my back. You won't tell will you?" she spilled.

"Of course not!" Riley replied, a little appalled. Riley and her "aunt" had been very tight since she was five. Her aunt hugged her and Riley did back.

"Aunt Becky?"

"Yes?"

"Don't we both have a class to get to?"

"Oops! You're right! Come on, let's get back."

They entered the class and Riley took her seat beside Brian. She knew that this class would at least be one she enjoyed. Unfortunately, since it wasn't a boring class, it ended quickly, in Riley's point of view anyway. Brian said goodbye to her and she began to walk to her Theatre class alone.

"So we meet again."

Riley quickly looked up to her right and her eyes landed on Liam, who had snuck up and started walking with her.

"Indeed we do," Riley responded.

"I don't believe I found out where you're staying," Liam told her.

Getting the hint, Riley answered, "432-North Tower." He nodded as if in approval and stared ahead, apparently thinking.

"Were you planning on not telling me where you're staying, or did you just decide that?" Riley asked.

Liam smirked and looked down at his feet, "Nah, I was planning on it." Riley's eyebrows rose and she looked at him in surprise. "Liam!" He laughed a little and turned down another corridor, disappearing into a classroom. Still taken by the incident, Riley walked into her own class and sat, looking around for Jack. The chair next to her was taken by a lonely backpack. Jack emerged from the bathroom and slid into the backpack-claimed chair.

"Hello, hello!" he greeted, "How's the first day been?"

"Interesting," Riley answered. "And some teachers could be better."

"Ah, you must have Heartless?"

Riley nodded and rolled her eyes, "He's a piece of work."

Jack shook his head, "I think he was dropped on his head as a kid."

"I'd have to agree with you on that; probably a million times, in fact," she laughed.

"Oh, much more. And I think he has a mental problem that actually makes him think he's heartless too." Riley laughed more and their professor entered the room carrying a briefcase, a cup of coffee, and a large box with locks.

She soon found that Professor Denton was the best teacher, besides her aunt of course, that she had had so far. He made jokes, he laughed, he let kids slip a little, he allowed the students to talk, and he had tons of fun with them. Theatre was definitely not what Riley expected. She thought it was going to be boring and just acting a bunch of scenes over and over, but it wasn't. There was a bunch of games and drills that helped you get to know each other and enhance your skills in acting. This class, too, passed quickly, and soon, the clock struck three fifteen and school was out.

Riley walked to her dorm slowly. There was no point in getting there before everyone else that was trying to get to their own, so she just hung back and talked with Jack. But he soon made it to his own dorm, and said goodbye.

"Ms. Brown!" she heard Headmaster Pinely calling to her. She turned and saw him almost running towards her. He was out of breath when he reached her.

"I can't talk long, but by the end of this week, you need to have a uniform. By Friday, three fifteen on the dot," he told her.

"Headmaster Pinely, I don't think you understand something. Those uniforms," she pointed at some guys walking by, "They're for guys, not girls."

"I don't think _you_ understand who you're talking to._ I_ am the Headmaster of this school and _I_ say that you need a uniform by Friday, three fifteen. And if you don't, then we'll simply have to ship you to another school in Colorado. Oh, but wait, wouldn't that make your grandmother go broke? Hm….how unfortunate," he said seriously.

Riley gaped at him, "Are you threatening my grandmother's money all over a uniform?"

"No, I'm threatening you all over a uniform," he answered, "Friday, three fifteen." With that he turned on his heel and quickly boarded the elevator to his office.

Frustrated, Riley went to her dorm and sprawled out on her bed. _This isn't fair! I don't want to wear a boy's uniform and I don't want to go to another school. It's too bad I can't alter it, or change it so it looked more girlish._ Riley sat for a moment, thinking. Then her brain hatched an idea._ Or can I?_


	7. Basketball

She leaned over and picked up the phone on her bedside table, dialing the number for the school store.

"Hello? I would like to order a uniform please, but….without the pants."

Three hours later, Riley had her uniform, and it was only six thirty; still plenty of time for homework. She tried it on and admired it in the mirror, very happy with herself. To see what the guys would think she knocked on Ben's connecting bathroom door.

"Come on in, Riley," he said.

She opened the door and struck a pose, "Well, what do you think?"

Ben looked up from his books and overviewed her new apparel. He nodded in approval, "Very nice. I didn't know they had girl's uniforms here."

"Oh, they don't. I made it," she explained.

"You made it," he said in disbelief.

"I made it," she repeated.

Ben looked at it again; The navy blue blazer, the golden monogram, the red tie, and then, Riley's own personal touch, a gray mini skirt that had two back pockets with big buttons on them. It was very similar to the gray pants, in fact, but in skirt form.

"Well, just the skirt. I ordered the top part and I bought the shoes," she smiled and looked down at them. They were about two-and-a-half inch high, brown clogs with a buckle across the top rim.

"I'm impressed," Ben confessed.

"Well, all I need to do now is impress Headmaster Pinely. If I don't…..I get sent packing and away I go."

"All over a uniform?"

"Yea, I know! But, it's mandatory, and that means no exceptions."

She wandered his room and spotted a stray basketball that had fallen out of his closet. She picked it up curiously and turned to him, "You play basketball?" He looked back up from his books and smiled, "Sometimes. Or when I can find time. I used to be on a team before I came here."

"You any good?" she challenged.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" he accepted, grinning broadly.

Riley threw the ball to him and ran back into her room to change from her uniform into shorts and a shirt. Five minutes passed and a knock came to her door. She pulled on her other sneaker and opened it to see Ben, leaning against the door jam, wearing basketball shorts, a tee, and his Yankees cap, twirling his ball on his index finger.

"You take a long time to get ready, Ms. Brown," he teased.

"What can I say? I am a girl, after all," she replied. "And patience isn't a virtue of yours, is it?"

Ben shrugged, "What can I say? I am a guy after all." Riley brushed past him, taking his ball with her. He stood, watching her walk away, and laughing. Riley stopped and looked back, "Gosh, you take a long time, Mr. Bonnely. We've got a game to play."

They made it down to the outdoor courts in about five minutes and were thankful no one else was there to take them up. Ben looked up at the darkening sky, "Looks like rain." Riley didn't respond, but instead threw up a shot and grabbed her rebound, warming up.

"Riley, don't you have homework to do? I heard Johnson assigned you extra," Ben remembered.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't take me long to beat you," Riley responded laughingly.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Ben crouched down to defend his basket, "Bring it on Brown."

Riley smiled and turned to keep him away from the ball, "First to win three games, fifteen points each. Or until you get tired of losing."

An hour and a half later, Ben turned out the victor, winning the first two games, losing the second two and winning the last. It was now eight and Riley still hadn't begun her homework. She wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned over, putting her weight onto her knees and heaving heavy sighs.

"You did well," Ben commented, "For a girl."

"Well, you didn't do too bad yourself, although you could use a few more practices before you beat me," Riley responded.

"Uh, Riley, hate to break it to you, but I _did _beat you," Ben said, slightly confused.

"Oh really? Guess I was moving too fast to notice."

Ben laughed and looked back up at the sky as rain began to fall, "We should get inside. It's starting to rain."

Riley jogged in through the double doors that led into the gym and stopped by the water fountain to quench her thirst. Ben followed suit and they walked back to their dorms in silence; they were both very tired.

As they neared the North Tower, Riley approached her door and Ben stayed with her to bid her goodnight.

"See you tomorrow, eighth period? You do have Chemistry last right?" he said.

Riley nodded, "Yep, I'll see you then. Oh, wait, no, I'll see you at lunch."

"Right, lunch."

Riley unlocked her door and stepped in. She turned around and saw Ben still standing outside of her door, looking like he was going to say something.

"Yes Ben?" she prodded.

"Uh-well, never mind, I'll see you tomorrow, Riley."

She eyed him in curiosity, "Goodnight Ben."

"Night'."

Riley shut the door and shook off the odd feeling she had go down her spine. She changed into her pajamas after taking a shower and finally sat down at her desk to begin her homework.


	8. Excuses

She made it to bed around twelve, still not finished with all of it. She was almost positive Professor Johnson had it in for her. It turned out that the "Extra Assignment" he had given her was more like a 5,000 word essay about why talking back to a teacher is wrong. She had also gotten an assignment from Professor Heartless, but, no surprise there. She had done that first and had finished it in about a half hour. It was the essay that consumed her time. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Riley was out.

She woke up, still dead to the world, at nine thirty. Not looking at her clock to even check the time, she took a slow shower and changed into a denim mini skirt and a pink button-up shirt with cami. If she didn't have to have her uniform until Friday, at three fifteen, then she wasn't going to wear it until then. She then gathered her should bag and purse and walked groggily down to the diner to eat breakfast. But when she got there, the place was empty; not a soul in sight. A woman that worked there was cleaning tables so she approached her.

"Um, Miss, where is everybody?" she asked.

"Well I suppose at class M'Dear, it's almost ten o'clock," she replied.

Riley's jaw dropped and she quickly glanced at the clock that read nine fifty. She yelled a quick thank you to the woman and ran out the door, running as fast as she could to her Spanish class on the second floor. She was over an hour late to her class! In fact, it was about to end in ten minutes.

Once there, Riley burst into the classroom in a fluster and everyone looked or Roswell. A smile crept across his sunken face.up at her, including Sen

"Well, well, well, Ms. Brown. So nice of you to join us, and almost a full ten minutes away from the end of class. Kindly take your seat at the back and see me after class," he said aloud. Riley walked to the last seat in the last row and sunk down into it as low as she could manage. A couple minutes later, the bell rung, as usual, and everyone filed out of the class except for her. or Roswell made his way over to her and smiled his sunken-face smile onceSen more.

"May I ask as to why you were very late today, Ms. Brown?" he questioned, as if knowing there was no way she could get out of this.

"Well, sir, I got lost, seeing as this is a very large school and I am fairly new," Riley responded.

"And finding your way back took an hour and a half, did it?" he smirked evilly.

"As a matter of fact, sir, it did. You see, I did get up on time, but I first got lost on my way to the diner. By then class had already started and I was in some corridor underground, I think. Then I got back to the main offices and asked the Headmaster where the Spanish class was. As he was showing me the way, he got called away for something and told me a complicated way to get here. So I tried to follow it, but got confused and had to double back many times to find the right way. Finally a janitor saw me and helped me out. And then I finally saw the classroom and ran, hoping to make it before the bell rang," She elaborately lied.

His eyes narrowed at her in disbelief, "That's a bold-faced lie if I ever did hear one."

"Sir, I can assure you that I am not lying, but go ahead and call the Headmaster if you wish to confirm," she calmly explained, "but I must be going now considering I will be late for my next class if I don't."

Riley excused herself and walked out. As soon as the door closed, Riley ran for her life to the Headmaster's office. She burst in and said, "Headmaster, there was an accident in the cafeteria! Come quick!" He stood and ran past Riley out the door, while she went to the secretary's office.

"Mrs. Harris," Riley said to the secretary warmly, "If anyone calls for the Headmaster, tell them that he was called away and won't be back all day, will you? Orders from the Headmaster himself."

Mrs. Harris made a note of it just as the phone rang. Riley listened intently or Roswell's voice on the other end.and heard Sen

"I'm sorry, the Headmaster was called away and won't be back all day," Mrs. Harris told him. Riley cheered to her success and then sprinted out the door and did so until she reached her Health class a second before the bell rang. She sighed in relief as she slid into the nearest chair.

"Hey stranger."

Riley whipped around in her seat and met gazes with Liam. Her smile broadened at the sight of him.

"Liam Watson?" the Professor asked, checking roll. He raised his hand and then lowered it.

"Health, Liam? I thought you would have taken this years ago," Riley noted.

"Then how come _you_ didn't take it last year?" he questioned also.

Riley frowned but then grinned, "I get your point." She turned back around as Professor Jones called her name and she raised her hand like everyone else.

"I saw you yesterday, playing basketball with that guy," he told her, "You're pretty good."

"Thanks. I've been playing for years," Riley said back.

"Maybe we could play sometime. I've been at it for a while too," he suggested.

"Maybe."

The class went by pretty slowly and so did the rest of the day. At lunch she sat with Ben, Kent, and the crew, and then spent seventh period with Tucker and Professor Thessien, who was an up-tight worry-wart with floral dresses and old woman shoes, in her typing class. Eighth period was Chemistry with Ben and Professor Ragan. That class was enjoyable, and Ben and her exchanged notes the whole time, while oblivious Professor Ragan taught about the Periodic Table. With Tuesday over, Riley knew what to expect on both days of her classes.

She went back to her dorm to take a load off and do her homework. With what had happened yesterday, Riley didn't want a repeat of staying up 'til midnight trying to do it all. She only had Chemistry and Spanish anyway, so it wasn't that much. Although there was that essay she still had to write for Professor Johnson, but she figured she'd do it after dinner considering it was almost done.

Riley skipped down to the diner and had a hamburger and fries, trying to eat light and quick so she could get back to her work. She looked up just as Ben sat down carrying his own dinner.

"How come you didn't tell me you were eating? I would have gone with you," he commented.

"I figured I wouldn't bother you. I've got Johnson's essay to write after this," she answered.

"So I guess you're not up for another match tonight?" he figured.

"Depends on when I finish. Probably not, but we could hang out if you want," Riley suggested.

Ben thought over what he needed to do and then spoke. "That sounds good to me. Just come on over when you finish."

They chatted for a while longer and threw their trash away once their burgers were eaten. Ben headed back to his room while Riley went to the library to check out a book for U.S. History that she needed by tomorrow. She searched the aisles and pulled out some books to check their titles. She took one book called "The Civil War and How it Effected the South" off the shelf and saw a person on the other side through the hole it left in the bookcase. They leaned down to get a book of their own and Riley grinned.

"Looking for something?"

The face of Liam reappeared and smiled at Riley, "A book on genetics. You?"

"U.S. History," she answered.

Riley put her book back, covering the hole it had left, and glanced to her left just as he came down her aisle carrying his genetics check-out.

"How's school going for you?" he questioned.

Riley began to walk further down the row and found the book she needed, picking it up, and turned back a little to respond.

"It's pretty good so far. Everyone is nice; not at all like I expected."

He looked curiously at her, "How did you expect people to treat you?"

"Like I didn't belong here, because I don't. The only reason I am here is because of my parents and my poor grandmother."

"Oh. Life isn't fair like that." Liam looked away, obviously not understanding it was more than that.

"Tell me about it," Riley said. She gulped to hold back the tears she felt welling up inside of her. She thought back to the day it happened. Remembered the car, split into pieces, wreckage sprawled all over the street, and the white sheets they spread over the scene to keep people passing by from seeing the horrible sight. She saw her parents, lying helplessly on hospital beds, and set up on breathing machines, their only link between life and death. She remembered the doctor coming out into the waiting room, hugging his clipboard to his chest, looking grim. Riley knew what had happened even before he told her. At first she didn't believe it; thought the doctor hadn't done everything he could to save them. Eventually she gave up the fight; the pain had won. The sight of her eerie cold parents won. Death had won.

"I have to go," she squeaked as her book was given back to her from the checkout woman. She ran out the door, and, even though she heard Liam calling after her, she continued to, all the way to the safety of her room. She hit her bed hard, and cried into the pillow that smelled like her old home. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it didn't matter. Finally, once the tears were dried up and the pain felt less intense, Riley showered and got into her pajamas, only wanting to sleep the night away. She did so until morning.


	9. Emotions

When Riley entered her first period class, she definitely did not feel like dealing with Professor Johnson that day. But, nevertheless, he felt like dealing with her.

"Riley! Please pay attention, this information will be on your exam Monday," he instructed her crossly.

She yawned and felt herself nodding off to sleep while he continued to lecture her about how important U.S. History was to the world around her. He came over to her desk and whacked it with a wooden ruler, waking her immediately.

"Ms. Brown, if you wish to sleep I can send you back to your dorm! Or perhaps to Headmaster Pinely's office! One more slip and another essay will be-," he smirked, "By the way, Ms. Brown, where is the essay I assigned you Monday? I believe I said it was due today, correct?"

Riley panicked. She had been so upset last night the essay had completely fled from her mind. He tapped his foot in impatience and waited, knowing that she didn't have it.

"Well, Ms. Brown? I'm waiting."

She sat there, looking into his wrinkly face that had a big mole right next to his nose, without saying a word. He then took her pile of books and slammed them onto the floor in frustration. Riley's mouth opened in shock, "How dare you, you jerk!"

Professor Johnson's eyes flared in anger, "That's it, Ms. Brown, you are going straight to the office!"

"Well maybe I don't want to!" she spat.

"Well maybe that isn't your choice! And I am sorry for throwing your books, but you just-,"

"Well you should be sorry Professor! You had no right to do that and the only reason you did was because you can't handle me, can you? You're just afraid of having a girl in your class, aren't you! Why else would you have taken a job at an all boy's school instead of a public one? You, Professor Johnson, are afraid of me!" Riley yelled into his face, "Which is also why you are trying to hand me over to the Headmaster, because you can't do anything yourself, can you?"

He was so taken back by her words that he gaped at her, trying to come up with something clever to say back, but not finding anything. Finally he just threw up his hands in surrender and went quickly back to his lesson, sounding a bit shaky. Everyone was perfectly quiet after that and the Professor didn't assign any homework that night, or remember to take up Riley's essay. In reality, he was afraid to tell her to do it over. She left his class in a huff and went through the rest of the day angry at all of her teachers and a bit snappy towards her friends. Incredibly thankful that school was over, Riley went straight to her room and climbed into bed. Homework was not one of her priorities that day. She slept until seven and ordered some food to be left at her door for dinner. She didn't feel like leaving her room either. While she chowed down on her spaghetti and bread, a knock came on her bathroom door. She got up and opened it. Ben stood in the doorway.

"Ben! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Are you ok, Riley?" he ignored her question, "You seemed upset today and you never came over last night."

"Umm…," she looked around and closed the door behind him, climbing back on top of her bed, "Hey, look I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier at lunch and about yesterday, but I'm really stressed right now."

Ben took a seat on her desk chair, "Over what?"

"Well, I don't know, lots of things I guess. Just, this school, and making new friends, and my parents, and missing my old friends, and the work and teachers…..I don't know if I can do this," she explained.

"Riley, you have friends and the work will get easier once the first term is over. I mean, _I'm_ here, doesn't that count for something?"

She smiled softly, increasing the size of her dimples. Ben noticed them, and liked them. It defined her face. He decided it was one of her trademarks.

"Of course you count, Ben. You're like, the closest friend I have here. In reality, without you, I wouldn't know half of the people I know now," Riley confessed. Ben was happy about this.

"Did you end up finishing that essay for Johnson?" Ben changed the subject off of himself.

Riley laughed, "No, but he ended up realizing that it isn't smart to give Riley Brown "extra assignments". So, I'm off the hook."

"Wow. Anyone who stands up to Professor Johnson is someone, let me tell you," Ben replied, impressed.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks."

She took another bite of her spaghetti and looked up at Ben watching her. "Wanna help me eat this? I can't do it alone, you know." Ben smiled and joined her as she got down and sat on the floor.

"Spaghetti a favorite of yours?" he questioned.

"Not particularly, but it's what they had. My favorite is Louie's Pizza in L.A. Well, any pizza, really," Riley answered, "Your favorite?"

"My favorite? Let's see….probably KFC. I can't get enough chicken. My mom says I'll turn into one one day, but who believes that, right?"

Riley chuckled and sipped her water, "A chicken man, huh?" Ben gave her a look and began to laugh also. He then checked his watch, "Oh man, I've got to go! My dad is supposed to be calling me around now! We're making plans for this weekend, see ya!" He scurried off to his room and left Riley to finish her meal alone.

After that the weeks flew by in a blur. It was just like Ben had said. Everything got easier and she began to make more and more friends everywhere she went. Riley visited her grandmother and Hilary and spent most of her weekends down in L.A. It soon began nearing Thanksgiving, and Riley was making plans to visit her family. Or….what she had left of a family.

It was the Monday before the break, and Riley was once again running late to her Algebra class. She skidded in and took her seat silently beside Ben. Professor Heartless turned around and sighed.

"So what excuse do you have this time, Ms. Brown?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" Riley answered innocently.

"I'm not even going to bother this time, just open your book to page 301 and read aloud where we left off--subtracting polynomials."

Riley exhaled with relief and followed his instructions. He finished with the lesson and assigned their homework for the night, allowing them ten minutes to work on it in class. Riley leaned over and whispered to Ben, "Are you leaving for Thanksgiving?" He nodded and replied, "Yea, I'm headed to New York City."

"No way!" Riley exclaimed, "When are you leaving?"

"Wednesday. Why?"

Riley looked disappointed and shook her head. "Nothing." Ben eyed her, but shook it off to worry about later. Riley finished up the day, it dragging by wearily. She entered her dorm tired, but happy she only had one more day of school before the vacation. Riley did all of her homework immediately, which was a strange thing for her to do, but, then again, she was the only girl in a boy's boarding school, a strange thing in itself. She then went down for a bite at the diner and stopped in on her Aunt Becky's on the way. When she came in, her Aunt was filing papers away and grading the few she had left.

"Hey Pumpkin," she greeted, "How was your day?"

"Boring. Well, all of it except your class, of course." Riley laughed and took a seat in a front row desk.

"You and your Grandmother Rose going anywhere for the holidays?" Becky said.

"No. Just staying in L.A., like always. But Hilary and you could come over!" Riley invited excitedly.

Her Aunt thought it over and stood to sit in a desk by Riley. "Well, if I change some things around and talk to Bob, maybe we could. I'm sure Hilary would love it."

Riley smiled brightly, "Great!" Her Aunt and her hugged tightly.

"I'll see you later Aunt Becky!" Riley waved. She did back and Riley made her way down the stairs and into the diner. She decided on the only fast food they had at Grove Ridge, Wendy's, and then sat down next to Jack, who was shoving his dinner down his throat like it was going to jump off his plate and run away if he didn't eat it quick enough.

"Hey Jack," she said, sipping her diet coke.

"Mwhay," he replied through his mouthful of food.

"So I heard you're going to London for the break?" she inquired.

Jack swallowed and sighed, "Yep. My parents wanted to visit my Great-Great Uncle Phil. I've never heard of him, but my mom says he was in World War II. Whatever. I'm just hoping to meet some European girls; people say they're the most beautiful women in the world." He looked into space, thinking, while Riley laughed and shook her head.

"So where are you going Riles?" he asked, coming out of his daze.

"Nowheresville. I'm just staying in L.A. with my Grandma. But my friend Hilary and her family are supposed to come over."

"Cool. Was she at your old school?" Jack shoved more food down his throat.

"Yea, she's my best friend. You know Professor McNeil? Well, Hilary is her daughter."

"Professor McNeil has a daughter? Wow, I never knew teachers had lives!" he joked.

"Hey, that's my aunt your talking about," Riley said back laughingly.

"Your best friend is your cousin?"

"No, she isn't really my aunt, she was my mom's best friend when she was alive." Riley looked down at her burger and took another bite sadly.

"Hey, Rile, you ok?" Jack questioned seriously. _No Riley, you aren't going to cry. You aren't going to let the pain win! Fight it!_

She looked up, "What? No, I'm fine. I-um, I'm gunna go, I'll see you Jack." Riley took the remainder of her food and threw it away. She left the diner in a hurry, tears beginning to fall from her eyes and onto her cheeks, and rounded the bend a little too quickly, running into a guy who was walking by her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I-Riley?"

Riley looked up into the face of a concerned Liam. She was holding onto his forearm with one hand and he had his arm around her waist, supporting her. She let go and wiped her eyes furiously, mad that he was seeing her like this.

"Liam, hey, I, um, I can't talk, I have to go…."

"Are you ok? You seem kind of upset," he asked her, not removing his arm. Riley backed away and nodded.

"Yea, fine." Another tear emerged from her blue eyes and she shut them tight to keep it from sliding down her face. "I have to go." She took off and ran up the stairs, leaving Liam at a loss for words.

_Riley, you loser! You couldn't have played that out worse! You let the pain win!_ She slammed her door shut and flung herself to her bed. Now her sanctuary; the only place she felt safe. She cried for a few minutes and then wiped them away as a knock came to her door. She crossed over to it and slightly cracked it open. Riley recognized Liam's dark brown eyes looking in at her. She began to close the door, not wanting to talk to him at the moment, when he stopped it with his hand.

"Riley."

She stared at him and then opened the door fully to let him in. He did so and sat down on her desk chair. Riley shut her door and reclined on her couch.

"What do you want." It was a statement, not a question. Riley spoke in her lowest and saddest tone ever.

"I want to know what's going on. I've seen you crying more than once these past few weeks and you never answer me when I ask why," Liam stated.

"And why should you know everything that happens in my life!" Riley suddenly became defensive, standing up, "I hardly know anything about _you_! And suddenly you are entitled to have the 411 on _my_ life?"

Liam stood up too, "Riley, you're taking this all wrong! All I want to do is help you."

"Really? Well you can help yourself out that door, stage right-in-front-of-you, and never try to help me again!" she yelled. "Liam, just get out."

"Riley I-," he started.

"No, Liam, just go."

He gave her a final gaze and then turned back and walked out the door, closing it harshly behind him. Riley, feeling a tad bit guilty for treating Liam that way, crawled back to her bed and sighed heavily. She then got back up, remembering the piling homework she still had to do, and sat down at her desk to complete it. Around nine, the last problem in Algebra stumping her, Riley turned out her light and decided she was going to get some well-deserved rest before morning.


	10. Telling Liam

So it was the last day before break, and Riley was tiredly doing a worksheet in Spanish, not fully taking in the material. She was thinking about the night before and the way she had acted. Her next class was with Liam and, of all places, he sat right behind her. Pictures of his muddy river hair and deep brown eyes flooded her mind like a tsunami as she recalled the hurt look on his face when she had kicked him out and he had slammed her door shut. _This is all my parents fault! If it weren't for that stupid car accident and that stupid drunk driver and that stupid doctor, everything would be ok and I would be living at home in my old room, with my old friends, and my old life. I messed it all up, too. The very last thing I said to them was, "Why can't you just stay out of my life?" Well, I guess you got your wish, Riley Brown... So why aren't you happier?_

The bell brought her out of her convicting thoughts and back to the present, her worksheet finished by sheer luck. She handed it in on her way out and walked silently down the hall, not stopping to talk to or wave at anybody that said hello. In a second she entered her Health class, not really remembering how she got there. Riley was almost ready to break down once she saw Liam in the seat behind hers when Professor Jones called out, "Students! We have a new seating chart! Come to the overhead to find your desk!" Riley breathed deeply, thanking the professor in her thoughts. She readjusted her shoulder bag and checked the chart. Riley smiled and walked to the far row near the window, sitting down next to a really cute junior. He looked over in her direction and grinned a hello, Riley returning it.

"It's Riley, right?" he asked.

She laughed, "Yep, that's me. And you?"

"Tyson. But you can call me Ty."

Riley smiled broadly and looked up as Liam passed by; they made eye contact and then he looked away. Ty also saw Liam and gave him a nod, "Hey Liam."

_Oh man! They're friends? Just my luck, but, of course, they are both juniors. Why does it seem like everything that goes right soon turns wrong?_

She ignored both of them the rest of the period and took an incredible interest in Mental Disorders, answering questions and actually following along in the book. Professor Jones was very impressed by her and recommended that she look into Counseling as one of her majors. Riley could care less and was incredibly happy to leave that class and get to lunch- she always had Ben to talk her through the bad times. Not even bothering to get lunch, Riley anxiously awaited Ben in a corner by the window. He soon found her and suspiciously walked over.

"How come you aren't at the other table?" he questioned.

"Ben, sit, I want to talk to you," she instructed.

"Ok, I'll just tell the others-,"

"Alone."

He looked back at her serious face and placed himself across from her, a worried expression clouding his blue eyes.

"What's up?"

"Ok, look there's this guy, right? And, I don't know, I just don't know what to do! He asked me about my "problem", you know, my parents, and he kept prying into my life and I kind of pushed him away and yelled at him, and he was one of my really good friends and I…….well, I guess I kind of liked him, but now I don't know and I'm really freaked out because I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I'm not sure he _would_ be a good friend because he keeps intruding on my privacy, you know?" Riley spilled uncontrollably. Ben took it all in and sat in thought. As much as he tried, he couldn't get his mind off of the one thing she said-_I kind of liked him._ Riley liked someone, and it wasn't him.

"Ok, so, you're asking if you should apologize, forgive him, and explain what's going on, or if you should wait for him to say something?" Ben interpreted.

"Yea, exactly. You totally get me!" Riley said joyously.

"Riley, look, it's understandable to be upset about your parents. But that doesn't mean you can go and destroy a good friendship because of your pain. This guy probably has no clue what you're going through, so if you explain it to him and then tell him it isn't something you like bringing it up, he'll most likely stop asking. And if he doesn't, he wasn't a very good friend anyway," Ben explained his opinion.

"Huh'. Good advice Ben, thanks!"

Ben smiled, "No problem."

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can fix this yet! Thanks again!" Riley said, scurrying off to find Liam. Ben sighed and gulped down the last of his soda as he watched her go. Kent found him and sat.

"Hey Ben." Seeing his distracted gaze, Kent followed it across the diner to Riley, who was talking to someone at the junior table.

"Got the bug, huh?" he asked. Ben came to attention and curiously eyed him, confused.

"The Love Bug," Kent helped.

Ben acted like he had no idea what Kent was referring to, "What Love Bug?"

"The one that attacked you when Riley came to this school," Kent half-laughed, also watching her.

"Riley? Yea right! Dude, Riles is my best friend, not my girlfriend," Ben corrected him.

"Yea, but you want her to be," he said. Ben looked at Kent and then back at Riley and then down at his empty drink can. He closed his eyes with fatigue and leaned his head back on the wall in deep thought.

"Give it up man. You know it's true," Kent noted. Ben didn't reply and Kent got up to leave. "Hey, I'll see you next period, ok?"

"Yea," Ben replied. Kent walked away laughing and Ben gazed over in Riley's direction once more. _Riley?_ _Love Bug?_ Ben whispered to himself, _If I know I don't feel that way, how come I can't get my mind off her?_

Riley rounded a bend in the second floor corridor that connected to the West Wing and pushed through the double doors that separated them, passing by room after room until she came to 270. Taking a deep breath, Riley knocked on the door. It abruptly opened and a pair of deep brown eyes pierced her thoughts.

"Liam."

"Riley."

She looked at him for a second and then spoke, "Can I come in?"

"Why, so you can kick me out again?" he said sarcastically.

"No, Liam, I came to apologize and….."

"And?"

Riley's face showed hurt.

"Come in Riley." Liam told her, opening the door.

She did so and paced back and fourth, trying to find the best way to explain everything to him. Liam stood still, waiting, until he said, "How did you find my room?"

"Oh, I asked your friends at lunch. You never did tell me," she answered.

He nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, you already know I'm here to say that I'm sorry-for yelling at you and kicking you out and ignoring you and not even listening to what you had to say. I'm sorry. Really," Riley quietly confessed.

"It's alright, but I just don't understand why you won't tell me what's going on. I mean, I'm your friend, aren't I? You can tell me," Liam said seriously. Riley took in breaths and released sighs. She finally sat down and closed her eyes, gulping.

"It's so hard," she explained, "to have them there one day, and the next thing you know, they're gone. Just like that. And your whole life changes. You go to live with your grandmother and are sent away to a boarding school. Your old life? No, there isn't an 'old life' because in your old life you had parents, but now they aren't there; to protect you, hold you……love you. Nothing is ever the same, no one knows what you're going through, and it's all you think about, day and night. Why couldn't you be here Mom, Dad? Why did you have to go and mess up my life like this? And you can't help but blame yourself because you are the only one left _to_ blame." By now Riley was bawling, curled up into a ball, hidden behind her knees. Liam came over and sat by her and Riley quit talking and just cried. He pulled her close to him and she willingly accepted the free invite of a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry Riley," Liam whispered.

She looked up and wiped away her tears, smearing her make-up but not caring.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. I'm sorry I never told you, I just always get this way whenever I talk about it," Riley whimpered. She lay her head on his chest and let a few more tears find their way down her cheeks. Suddenly the bell for the next class rang and made them both jump. Riley sat up, once again wiping her face, "Oh gosh, I've got to get to class." Liam stood and helped her up. Riley went to the door, opened it, and was about to exit when she turned to see Liam standing there, not moving.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, actually, I'm leaving," he told her.

"Leaving? What do you mean, leaving?" Riley spoke in concern.

"For Thanksgiving, but….I don't know if I'm coming back."

Riley stared at him, questioning him with her eyes.

"My parents are split, and my dad has been thinking of taking me back to live with him in South Dakota. If he wins the guardianship, that's where I'm going."

"Liam, you can't leave! I need you here, you're my friend," Riley wailed.

He smiled weakly and threw another sweater in his open suitcase Riley had just noticed on the floor.

"Hey, trust me, I don't want to leave Riley, but you can't argue with the law."

Riley walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Well then I hope the law sides with you." Liam's eyes glistened with sadness, but he grinned anyway. Riley turned to leave and exited out the door, only looking back to give a small smile before it clicked shut. She quickly slipped into a bathroom to fix up her face and then sprinted to her computer class, barely making it before the bell rang.


	11. Thanksgiving

Hey guys thanks for all your feedback, it really makes me want to continue cuz without you i probably wouldn't be doing this! so thanks! this is my longest chapter yet! 3

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly, with no homework in all of her classes in commemoration of the holiday break. Riley was feeling much better since her outbreak at lunch, and was more than ready when Ben came over to invite her to a party that night.

"What's it for?" she questioned, sifting through her closet to find an outfit.

Ben pulled on his Yankees cap and began to spin a basketball on his finger.

"The end of school for the break. Jack is hosting it and it'll be in the lounge. He's got it all decked out with lights and stuff and hired a DJ. It starts in an hour," he explained.

"Hmm…what do you think, this one or….this one?" Riley asked, first holding up jeans, a black cami, boots, and a gray tweed blazer, and then picking up a darker pair of jeans, heels, and a black and white polka-dot v-neck shirt with a tie in the back and loose sleeves. Ben pointed at the latter and Riley agreed.

"Yea," she said, "Sounds like fun! Who all is invited?"

"The whole school except for seniors because they have their own party going on tonight," Ben responded.

"Oh good, that'll be awesome."

Riley finished getting dressed and straightened her hair, parting it to one side and letting her bangs fall across her forehead. She then put a black ribbon in as a headband, slipped her heels on, did her make-up, and met Ben outside of their rooms'. He was dressed in faded jeans, Dock Marten's, and a dark blue and white striped polo shirt. Oh, and, of course, he was wearing his Yankees cap.

"Well don't you look handsome," Riley teased him as they began walking to the stairs.

"Thank you, thank you, I do try," he joked back. Riley laughed and stopped to put her long black jacket on.

"You look really good, Riley," he complimented genuinely.

She smiled, "Thanks."

They descended the stairs and walked around to the lounge. As they neared the doors, they could hear the beating music pumping madly inside. Once through the entrance, they could barely hear each other talking the music was so loud, and they soon made their way to the refreshment table where they found Jack, talking to his happy guests.

"Jack!" Ben yelled.

He turned around and noticed Ben and Riley, "Hey guys! I'm glad you came! How do you like it so far? It's jammin' right?" They both laughed and agreed until Jack saw a group of newcomers milling around.

"Hey, I'm going to go greet some people! Riley, save me a dance, alright?" he called, walking towards the people.

She turned to Ben, "Isn't this a little weird not having any girls at a party? Who do y'all dance with?"

Ben laughed and replied, "Usually we invite some girls from other public schools or private ones. You know, mutual friends of ours." Riley nodded in understanding.

"There are some of them now," he mentioned. Riley looked over towards the front doors and saw about eleven girls walk in and disperse to separate parts of the lounge. Riley looked closer at one of them and headed towards her.

"Hilary!" she said in disbelief.

The girl turned around and saw Riley, also surprised, "Riley! Is that you?" Riley lit up and hugged her best friend, "I can't believe it! What are you doing here!" Hilary returned it, "My mom had to work late so she took me over here and someone told me there was a party going on so I came. I'm guessing you're here for some well-deserved partying too?"

"Heck yes! My friend Jack is hosting it. He's over there next to the DJ," she explained. They chatted some more and Riley introduced Hilary to Ben and all of her other friends. Hilary stayed with Brian for a while and then talked to Jack.

"Riley!" Ben called, weaving through the crowd to get to her. She looked around, trying to find where he was, when he came up behind her and caught her shoulder.

"Oh! Hey, did you want me?" she asked.

"Yea, do you want to grab a dance?" he said, hand outstretched.

Riley grinned and nodded, "I'd be delighted." Ben led her out to the middle of the floor where Riley saw Hilary dancing with Jack. She caught her eye and smiled at her happy expression. Riley put her hands around his neck and he slipped his own around her waist. They talked about school, the break, and Ben's family.

"Yea, I've got an older brother and one younger sister. My family used to live in Louisiana, but we moved out here for my dad's job a few years ago," he said.

Riley listened intently and replied, "I've lived in L.A. all of my life. I love it there and we lived on the ocean until I went with my Grandma."

The song soon ended and Riley let go of Ben, turning to get some punch over at the table. Ben stared at her until Kent found him.

"Hey Ben! Enjoying the company, eh?" he joked.

Ben glared at him and rolled his eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but don't I? Ben, you really need to figure out what you're feeling, man, because someone like Riley doesn't stay single for long," Kent commented. Ben didn't answer, but followed Riley to the punch.

"Hey, Riley, can I talk to you?" he asked, pulling her out the porch doors and into the courtyard.

"Yea, sure," she replied in confusion.

"Ok, um, I just wanted to say that I-I'm really glad you came to this school, yano, and that we're friends and all," he stuttered. "And, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that-"

"Riley! Ben! Come quick, Jack's doing break dancing!" Hilary called from the patio doors.

Riley smiled and laughed, "Ok, we're coming! Come on Ben, let's go watch!" She ran back in before Ben could answer and he followed, annoyed that he didn't get to tell Riley what was on his mind, yet thankful for the interruption.

The rest of the party was spent watching Jack and others break dance and just hanging out. Ben left at around eleven because he had to get up early for his flight to New York City the following morning. He had tried countless times to tell Riley his feelings, but was always cut short by one distraction or another. Riley hit the pillows at one, completely wiped out, and slept until ten thirty the next day. Her Grandmother Rose was supposed to pick her up at noon, so she had an hour and a half to pack her things. She did so quickly and met her in front of the school, bags and all.

"Riley!" her Grandmother called happily, getting out of the car. Riley set down her bags and hugged her grandma.

"I'm so glad to see you Gram!" Riley greeted warmly. Grandmother Rose released her from her tight hug.

"Me too, sugar. Now, why don't you come with me and we'll get some of your favorite pizza in L.A. How does that sound?" she suggested, loading Riley's things into her trunk.

"That sounds great, Gram. I'm so glad to be off! Have you heard back from Aunt Becky?"

Her grandma shut the trunk and climbed into the car before answering, "Yes, and they will be joining us on Thursday and might stay over until Friday."

"Really! That's awesome! I was hoping that they'd come."

They drove back into L.A. and met her Aunt and best friend at Louie's for a late lunch. Afterwards, Riley and Grandmother Rose unpacked at the house and caught a movie before a home-cooked meal; something Riley was very excited about after eating from a cafeteria for almost three months.

"So how is the school?" her Grandma questioned eagerly.

"Oh, it's great! They have good food, the teachers could be nicer, except for Aunt Becky of course, and I've made lots of new friends. I really like it. I don't think I would be having as much fun if I were at a girl's boarding school. And, yea, at first it was a little weird, but I got used to it," she responded, taking another bite of her grandma's famous Italian chicken.

She smiled, "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. You see? Grandmother's are always right!" Riley beamed and laughed slightly; she was glad to be back home.

"So how much cooking is there to do for tomorrow?" Riley asked. There was always a lot to do Thanksgiving Day at her Grandmother's house; she was quite the cook.

"Oh, just enough to fill up the day! And I hope you'll be helping?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss hanging with my Gram for anything! Plus, I get seconds if I do, right?"

"Oh yes, my personal chefs always get a bonus," she joked.

They finished up dinner and Riley helped clean the dishes and clear the table. They then played Yhatzee five times in a row and took showers. Riley met her Grandmother by the TV in the cozy den, wearing her slippers and a pink fuzzy robe.

"Well aren't you a vision in pink!" she commented lovingly.

"Why, thank you," Riley replied. She sat down beside her and watched intently as she knitted a multicolored scarf. And so the night went; Riley and her Grandmother shared lots of time together and got to know each other much better.

The next day was extremely busy. Riley went from one oven to the next, to the sink, and back again. She helped cook pies, bake the turkey, make the stuffing, stir the cranberry sauce, and roll out some biscuits. At six o'clock in the evening, Hilary, her mom, and her whole family came over and also helped get everything prepared. They sat down around six thirty, gave thanks, and dug in. The meal was filled with conversation, funny stories, old memories, and good food. Aunt Becky, her husband, and son didn't spend the night, but Hilary decided to and her family went home about nine. Riley brought Hilary and herself some cherry pie and they took it into her room with full glasses of milk. While chomping it down happily, Hilary filled the silence with many questions about boarding school.

"So what's it like? I mean, the teachers, dorms, principal, _guys_," she emphasized the last word.

Riley laughed, "It's…..great, I guess. The teachers could be a little better, and so could Headmaster Pinely, ugh, but the dorms are awesome and the guys….well, they're guys. What more can I say?"

"Um, how about that your entire school is filled with them? It's like paradise over there! For a girl, anyway. Riley, I mean, you have literally like fifty guy friends now! It's, like, completely unfair. And all of them are gorgeous! What more could you ask for, seriously?" she exclaimed in between bites.

"It's not all that Hil. I mean, yea, they are really nice and gorgeous, so you put it, but they're still guys! Most of the ones I don't know drool over any girl that comes near them, which is me most of the time! You have no idea how-,"

"-awesome that is!" Hilary interjected. "And you've got that one guy, what was his name….Jack! Wow, Riles, talk about Abercrombie model!"

"Jack? You're interested in Jack Williams!" Riley said, covering a laugh with a broad smile.

"No! Of course not!" Hilary defended. "I just thought he was good-lookin'."

Riley couldn't hold it in this time and she laughed aloud. "Yea, that's why you danced with him like seven times!"

Hilary punched her playfully, "It was only six!"

"And all of them were slow songs, Hil. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

She sighed and looked over at Riley, "What can I say? I've been bitten by the bug." She stared out the window for a second, then back at her friend and they said in unison:

"The Love Bug!"

Hilary and Riley talked all night long and slept in til' eleven the next day. She then ate lunch at her house and was picked up to go home. Riley went into the kitchen where she spotted her Grandmother finishing off the last of the pie.

"Good, huh?" Riley coaxed out a compliment; she had made the pie.

Grandma Rose swallowed, "Very Cherry!" Riley laughed and watched her. She ate a few more bites and suddenly stopped, placing her hand over the place her heart would be.

"Gram, are you ok?" Riley questioned in concern.

She rubbed the spot and continued to eat, "Fine. Just a little heart burn." Riley eyed her expression, not completely believing her, but soon let it go as a knock came to the door. She got up to answer it and saw a pile of letters on the floor in front of the mail slot. Leaning over, she picked it all up, thumbing through it while walking back into the kitchen. One was addressed to her. Handing the rest to her Grandmother, Riley went into her room and read the letter's envelope curiously. As her eyes fell upon the words "To Our Dearest Daughter", Riley tore into it and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper. This is what it said:


	12. Back to School

Dear Sweetie,

Hello Darling! If you are reading this then you must know that we are not there with you anymore, and for that we are deeply sorry. We are writing you this letter in hopes that you will never have to read it, but some things you cannot predict or change. Riley, we love you so incredibly much and would never want to leave you alone in the cold, hard world that lies ahead for you. That is why we have sent you to your Grandmother's house to live with her. She will take good care of you and remember to always treat her right. If the subject of school comes up, know that we only have your best interests at heart, and so does Rose. It was always a dream of ours to send you to a nice boarding school in the country, but never had enough money or enough heart; we just couldn't bear to let you go. You must know that we are crying as we write this, and if you find any stray tear marks, they are ours. Know that we love you Riley and that our death was not your fault. It happens to everyone at one moment in their life; our moment just came too soon for all of us. We love you.

Best Wishes,

Mom and Dad

Riley closed the letter with shaking hands, her own tears making marks on the paper beside her parents'. She thought back to all of the times they promised, "We'll never leave you, Riley. We'll _always_ be here." What remained of that promise was this letter and Riley would never throw it away or forget about it. It was now the only part of them she had left, and to her, it was like a memory she could always go back to that would never fade away.

The next three days passed by quickly, yet slowly at the same time. Riley and her Grandmother did many things together, Riley having a new appreciation for all that she did. They played miniature golf, Yhatzee, badminton, Grandma Rose taught her how to knit, they watched TV, went to movies, and just had fun. All too soon, Grandma Rose was driving back to Grove Ridge and pulling up in front of the entrance late Sunday night.

They sat in the car for a few minutes, talking and laughing, until the Headmaster came out and greeted Riley's grandmother. Riley unloaded her bags from the trunk and waited while the Headmaster finished up his conversation with Grandma Rose. Once he was back inside, Riley hugged her Grandmother tightly and held on, not wanting to let go.

"I'm gunna miss you Gram," Riley told her. "Stay safe, ok?"

She laughed, "You sound like my mother! But you stay safe too, alright? I love you, honey. See you for Christmas!" She climbed into her Sedan and sped away, blowing a final kiss out the window. Riley sighed and headed up to her dorm tiredly. She unlocked the door, set down her stuff, hit the bed, and fell straight to sleep.

The alarm went off at seven. Riley punched the clock so it would stop beeping and it fell to the floor, going silent. She crawled sleepily from her warm cocoon and quickly plucked her uniform from her closet. She took a warm shower, got dressed, did her hair and make-up, and groggily dragged herself down to the diner. Meat-like sausage and eggs were on the menu today; no more home-cooked meals. Riley grabbed her plate and piled it high, paid, and sat heavily down on a bench in the courtyard. Today was a good day to get some fresh air in the morning. Kent passed by and said a soft hello before continuing on his way; Riley barely heard him.

"Riley!" a voice called. She turned around and spotted Ben headed her way, carrying his own tray of food. He seated himself across from her. She smiled wearily.

"Hey Ben."

"Are you alright? You look kind of tired," he noted.

She yawned "Oh, just a little. I only got in at midnight. My Grandmother's car broke down and we had started out late anyway…..let's just say it was a long trip. But how was New York?"

"It was amazing! It really was, we watched lots of shows and the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, and stayed in a great hotel where they had a really good Thanksgiving dinner," Ben explained. Riley brightened as he went on. "And we saw Denzel Washington with his wife! That was really cool because we weren't going to bother him, but my little sister went up to him without us knowing and he thought she was so sweet so he took pictures with all of us and gave us all autographs!"

"That's awesome!" Riley agreed.

Ben rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to Riley. She took it and looked down at what it was.

"Ben! No, I couldn't!" she protested.

He grinned, "Nah, I want you to have it. I've got plenty, trust me." She smiled in thanks and put the autographed page in her purse.

Riley looked up and saw a familiar face walking through the grounds. She gasped and stood, picking up her tray.

"I've got to go, Ben. Thanks again!" she scurried away and threw out the food that she hadn't even touched. The person turned the corner and made their way around the center fountain that was prestigiously placed right in the middle of the gardens that filled the back of the school's yards. Riley walked briskly forward, focusing on him. Then she stopped, staring at her feet, wondering what she would say. _Why even bother? Would he really care that I remembered?_ Just as she was about to turn back, a shadow swept across her feet. Riley lifted her head to meet gazes with Liam. His eyes were soft and curious. She stared at him, searching those eyes.

"You're back," she whispered.

Liam smiled, "You were right. The law sided with me."

Riley's mouth blossomed into a full-blown ear-to-ear grin as she enveloped Liam into a hug. He chuckled at the surprise, but returned it gladly. Riley realized what she was doing and she let go, clearing her throat.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad your back," she stammered, still smiling. A bush behind her rustled and they both turned to see what it was. It was empty and silent. Riley's eyes narrowed but she turned back to Liam.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" she said.

"Yea, sure," he replied.

Riley began to leave and she felt his eyes still watching her. She kept going anyway and was about to go back into the cafeteria, when Liam stopped her.

"Riley wait!"

She stopped, doing so until he caught up to her.

"How about you and me, Friday night, dinner and a movie?" he anxiously asked.

Riley smiled and thought for a second before answering, "I don't know. But I'll get back to you. Just don't think I'm saying no, because that is the farthest thing from my mind right now." And with that she walked away, leaving Liam with a knowing smirk and a hopeful heart.

Ben emerged from a near-by bush wearing a fore-lorn and deeply saddened expression. Kent had been right; girls like Riley _don't_ stay single for long.

oooo no! what ever will Ben do now! Liam is going to steal her away! quick Ben, make your move! ; - )


	13. The Race

It was Thursday afternoon, a bright and sunny day that Riley was enjoying. She sat across from Ben, as always, during lunch, and was happily eating when she saw Liam approach her from behind Ben, beckoning her to the fountain. She set down her fork and searched for an excuse to leave the table. Not finding one, she flicked her fork to the ground "accidentally".

"Oh, man…I need a new fork, don't I? I'll be right back and you just sit there, ok Ben? Everything will be fine!" Riley faked terribly. Ben confusedly watched her get up and run towards the diner. He shook his head and returned to his U.S. History book he was studying. Riley waited until Ben's attention was off of her, and then she sprinted back to the other side of the yard.

"What is it?" she asked, out of breath.

"Do you have an answer yet?" he replied.

Riley laughed, "You got me all the way over here for that?"

"Yep," he answered proudly.

"No."

His face fell immediately, "No! Why? Did I do something?"

"What? Oh, no, I meant I didn't have my answer yet, not that I was saying no to your offer!" she corrected, chuckling.

"Oh. But the date is tomorrow. Don't you women have to get new clothes and stuff before hand?" Liam half-pleaded her to say yes.

"No….not really."

"Oh. Right. So when will you know?"

Riley laughed "When I do, I'll tell you Liam. Don't worry so much!"

He frowned and sighed, "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded and he left, Riley returning to her table with Ben.

"Got a new fork?" he questioned.

"Fork? Why would I get a new fork?" she replied.

"Because you lost yours. That's why you left."

"Oh! A fork! Right, I'll be right back!"

Ben smirked and watched her go, rolling his eyes jokingly. They finished their lunches and continued with the rest of their classes until the day had ended.

Riley, exhausted, threw her book bag into a chair and changed into shorts and a tee, getting ready for a run. Normally, she wouldn't even think of running, but today was different. Today she had to get her mind off of something that had been bothering her and hadn't stopped prying at her all day. She pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail, re-did her powder, and laced up her sneakers. Making her way down to the diner to grab a water bottle before heading out, she spotted Ben in the library, leaning over a book intently. She casually walked in, trying to be quiet, and stopped by his table.

"Hey," Riley greeted with a smile. "Am I interrupting?"

"Shhhh!" came a shrill voice from somewhere behind her. She swiveled to see the librarian, Mrs. Dowell, wagging a finger at them and squinting angrily from behind her thin glasses. Riley turned back and lowered her voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to run with me? I'm going to take the trail through the grounds," she questioned.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Ben answered, closing his book and standing up. "Just let me go change real quick and I'll meet you down at the fountain."

Riley smiled and nodded, "Ok. See you there." Ben walked with her to the door and then they turned separate ways to get ready. He quickly changed from uniform to athletic clothes in a matter of minutes and met Riley at the beginning of the trail that circled the school. She was stretching when he arrived and didn't hear him approached because of her walkman. He could hear McFly playing as he neared, and then her singing to it. He noticed the sound of her voice; it was incredible.

Turning to do a quad stretch, she finally noticed him standing there. Riley removed her headphones and stuffed them into her pocket.

"Ready?" she asked expectantly.

"Let me stretch real quick and then we can take off." He reached down and touched each toe, then did a few lunges, jumping-jacks, and finished with the same stretch he had found Riley on. "Ready."

They both stood parallel to each other, and Riley gave him a knowing look.

"No competition this time, Ben. I like to run for pleasure, not speed. Ok?" she warned. Ben nodded, smiling.

"Ben! Promise me you won't try to race?" she gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"I had you down as a challenge-taker Riles. Guess some things are just too hard…" He sighed.

"Hard? Oh please, I could beat you anytime at running. I may look like a tortoise, but I run like a hare. And don't even start me about challenges, you know I'm up for anything, anytime, anywhere," she defended.

"Prove it. You, me, to the tree up on the bluff and back. Last one back does the others homework for a week." Ben eyed her expression, trying to figure out whether he had gotten to her.

"I don't know, Ben, maybe another time. Here, hold my water while I hook up my iPod, ok?" she replied, handing it to him.

"Sure. I must say, I thought you would have taken the challenge, Riles," Ben said as he reached down to re-tie his shoe lace. "It's not like you to pass up a whole week of no homework, I mean I would have—," He suddenly stood up and saw that, about fifteen feet ahead of him, Riley was sprinting towards the bluff, looking back with a smile as Ben sped to catch up with her.

"Cheating doesn't qualify you for the prize, Riley!" Ben yelled up to her as he watched her touch the large oak tree, and double back to the place they had begun.

"Since when has taking advantage of an opportunity cheating?" she called back laughingly. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that Ben has already been to the tree and was close to passing her. Thinking of doing double homework for an entire week gave her a sudden spurt of energy and she raced past the finish line, sprawling out on the asphalt to catch her breath and wait with a smile for her friend, who had, unfortunately, lost. Riley stared at the sky and breathed heavily, watching the floating clouds. A face appeared over her head, blocking the view she had of the puffy cotton balls.

"You okay?" the face asked. "You look out of breath."

Riley hopped to her feet and rose to meet Liam, trying to wipe the sweat off of her face before he noticed.

"I'm fine! I, uh, just finished a race with Ben. He has to do my homework for a whole week now. Should be a very nice week…," she laughed smilingly. Liam laughed too and was about to say something when Ben finally made it back to the finish.

"Riley, I am definitely not doing your homework after—oh, uh, who's this?" Ben heaved, suddenly feeling like a third, very jealous and defensive, wheel.

"Oh, right, Ben, this is Liam, Liam, this is my friend Ben," she introduced. Ben gave her a hurt look but Riley didn't notice as she watched Liam reach out his hand and shake it within Ben's.

"Nice to meet you, Ben." He then returned his attention back to Riley. "So Riley, I wanted to know if I could take a walk with you. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, um-," Riley looked to Ben with a pleading look, "Would you mind if I went?"

He thought for a second and then moved closer to Riley, pulling her aside.

"Listen, Riley, Liam isn't a good guy. You don't know what he—," Ben began to warn her.

"Ben, comon', lay off will you? I'm just going to talk with him, its not like we're getting married or anything. I'll be right back."

"But, Riley—,"

"It's ok, Ben. Just go back to the dorms, alright?"

He looked from her to Liam and back again, forcing a smile upon his face to mask his disappointment, "Yeah, sure, go ahead. I'll see you later." Riley gave him a quick hug of thanks and sped off behind Liam.

He sighed heavily and drank from his water bottle, walking back towards the school feeling depressed. _You should of taken your chance when you had it, Ben. What an idiot you've been! And now you're just letting her go without a fair fight? You could get her back, you still have a chance! But…oh, who am I kidding, she'll never want me. It's hopeless,_ He thought to himself. The double doors shut behind him with a cold slam.


	14. Riley Decides

"So, have you decided yet?"

Riley looked up at him, not entirely understanding what he was asking about until she remembered his offer.

"Oh! Well, uh…"

Riley didn't know what to do. You see, she hadn't had the best of luck in her past relationships. The last guy she had gone out with ended up dumping her for her best friend and the previous ones had hurt her just as much, but in different ways. It just wasn't something she enjoyed anymore; putting herself out there to be ripped apart and thrown to the back of the pile like a ratty old doll.

"Riley, if you don't want to, you just have to say so, I won't be offended or anything," Liam sighed sadly.

"No, Liam, it's not that I don't want to, because I do! I just have a bad past with certain relationships and I don't…well, it just gets to the point where it seems pointless, you know what I mean?" she tried her best to explain.

"I guess so. Well, we'll still be friends, right?" he said.

Riley smiled, "Yes, we will most definitely still be friends. Thanks for understanding." She stopped walking to give him a hug and then told him she should probably go find out where Ben had gone off to.

"See you later then," he waved, walking the other way.

Riley waved back and jogged all the way up to the double doors that led into the North Tower dorms. Throwing a towel over her shoulder and chugging down a large gulp of water, she pushed through the doors and ran right into someone. Right before she was sent flying to the floor, the person caught her and she righted her footing.

"You alright? Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he said. "Wait, Riley?"

Riley looked up to see a familiar face. "Ty! Hey, it's been a while since I've seen you!"

"I know! What's been going on with you? I got switched out of your health class for athletics, so I haven't been there lately," he explained.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you had gone. I would have asked Liam, but we've been kind of distant lately." She answered. Now, Riley knew this wasn't true, that she and Liam had been distant, but she didn't want to explain the weird situation they were in to Ty, after all, he hardly knew anything about her. So she figured it would just be easier to say they weren't very close anymore.

"Oh, yeah, I thought you guys would have hooked up by now. You're all Liam talks about, all day, every day. It actually gets really annoying…," Ty joked. Riley laughed along with him although that was the last thing she wanted to do at the time. _Poor Liam! _She thought. _All he ever did was like me, and now I hurt any chance I had with him. I feel awful!_

"Well, it just didn't fit, you know? He's really nice and all, but I have some problems of my own to work out before I get into a relationship," she said. "But, hey, it was nice talking to you, I really need to hit the showers and catch up with a friend, ok?"

"Sure, talk to you later!" Ty replied as he headed off in the direction Liam had gone. Riley guessed it was the path that led to their dorms. She was going to go up to the showers, but realized that she had hardly worked up a sweat. So, walking back to the gravel path, she began the run she had originally planned. About three hours had passed until Riley finally got back to her room just as it was getting dark.

Ben walked in through the bathroom and immediately backed up a few steps.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he said, waving a hand in front of his nose. "Did you land on a dead skunk or something?"

"Very funny, Ben. No, I went back to finish my run, thank you very much," She replied. "I'm gunna go get a shower before I _intrude_ upon you any more."

"Thank you. Man that is ripe!" he said in disgust.

"Will you shut up!" Riley growled, smacking him across the head. "Don't forget you have to do my homework for the next week. So, I wouldn't be cracking any more jokes, if you get what I'm saying." She smirked happily at this thought.

"I am not doing any of your homework, you're the one who cheated, remember?" he laughed back.

"I _told_ you Ben, I wasn't cheating, I was taking advantage of the opportunity. The two are very different and if it had been you, you'd be defending it all the same, now wouldn't you?" she said.

"Well…maybe, but that is beside the point. I'm not doing homework for a--,"

"Winner? Sorry I can't finish this, but I've got a shower calling my name," Riley smiled at his annoyed expression and disappeared around the corner.

"Hey, wha'd that guy want?" Ben's impulse failed to stop this question from leaping out of his mouth. Riley walked back into the room to take off her sneakers.

"Oh, he just wanted to ask—uh, he wanted some help on homework. I ended up not sharing his teacher so I couldn't help." She glanced his way to see his reaction; it was skeptical, but fleeting.

"Riley, please go shower. I think I'm getting nauseous," Ben covered his doubtful feelings.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Riley headed into the bathroom. She looked back around it one last time, "On my desk is that report for Johnson. You might want to get started. Thanks again!" Ben scowled under his breath for letting himself get beat by a girl as he heard the water in the shower being turned on. He knew she was right though, she had won, and he had made a bet that Riley would keep if she was in his shoes…he picked up the report syllabus and brought it into his room, setting it down by his laptop. This would be a long, tiring night. _And all of this for one little race. So not worth it._


	15. Relationships

The next couple of days were not the greatest in Riley's book. For one, Liam was trying very hard to steer clear of her without being mean or letting on to the fact that he was trying to ignore her.Riley guessed that he, like so many others, had a problem with rejection and, even though he said he still wanted to be friends, found it easier on his hormones to simply ignore her completely. Secondly, Ben was in the worst mood she had ever seen him in, and mostly because of the whole bet situation. She couldn't blame him of course, who would want to do someone else's homework for an entire week? Riley did feel kind of bad for him, but he would be making her do the same if he was in her shoes. So, between her two good friends not exactly on speaking terms with her, Riley felt depressed and lonely all week.

Considering it was a very quiet week for Riley, it went by rather slowly, so she was more than happy to see Friday finally roll around. After the last bell rang and people returned to their dorms, Riley went to the basketball courts to let out some energy and think about some things. She played for about ten minutes when she realized it just wasn't the same without her best friend to laugh and have fun with. So, she dejectedly returned to her room and decided to get started on her own work for a change.

"I'm surprised you didn't just drop it off at my doorstep."

Riley looked up from her papers to see Ben leaning against the doorjamb, an angry mask on his face.

"Ben, don't be like that," she said.

"Well, it's what you've been doing all week," he scowled.

"Ok, so I confess, it wasn't the best bet to make," Riley sighed.

"You got that right! I felt like your slave all week, not your friend."

"Well you could have at least made the effort to _act_ like my friend. Instead you ignored me all week!"

"Wouldn't you?" Ben folded his arms over his chest.

Riley looked down at her feet. "You're right. It was so stupid, I shouldn't have even made you stick with it, I just made it in a friendly way, but I guess I let myself get carried away. I'm really sorry, I'll—I'll make it up to you! I'll do all of your homework for two weeks, I promise!" She was on her feet now, pacing around trying to think of ways to repay Ben. He stopped her by the shoulders.

"Riley, it's okay, I forgive you. I don't want you to do my homework. I don't want you to do anything." He laughed. "I just want my friend back."

She smiled happily, "I think I can manage that."

Even though he didn't react to it in a way that was noticeable to Riley, when Ben held her shoulders, bursts of energy ran up his arms, making them tingle with joy. It was as if all of the strength he had used to hold himself back from jumping her had melted completely. Ben knew that if that strength was gone he was liable to do something extremely stupid, so he just gave Riley a smile and turned his back, heading to his room.

One friendship was up and running, but Riley had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that the other one would never return.

The following Monday, she was walking to her lunch table when she saw Liam, so she called out his name to try and get his attention.

"Liam! Liam, over here!" she said.

He looked over and their eyes met, but instead of coming to her, he simply acted like nothing had happened and continued eating his lunch and talking to his pals. Riley's hope was deflated instantly and she sadly went to her own table.

So that relationship was officially over. Liam apparently wanted nothing to do with Riley anymore now that she had turned down his offer. _What is it with guys and rejection?_ She wondered angrily. _Liam wasn't good enough for me anyway. I'm better of on my own with Ben and the gang. They're my only true friends here._

She sat down with a loud clang as her tray slammed against the table in resentment. Ben looked up in surprise and stared at her long enough until she finally spoke.

"Boys are such idiots, yano?" she grumbled, stuffing spaghetti into her mouth.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Ben replied.

Riley sighed, "Not you, it's Liam, he's being completely stupid and now he won't even talk to me! I didn't do anything! Why do you guys have to be so prideful and hormonal?"

"I dunno, it's just how we are. And don't ask me, I'm just as bad sometimes. But I'm sorry you found a rotten one. Honestly, Liam isn't the best guy to become attached to, if you catch my drift," Ben comforted.

"Why, I thought you didn't know him?" she questioned confusedly.

"I don't, but he has a huge rep for…well, let's just say he isn't the guy you think he is. A couple years back he got suspended for bringing a girl into the dorms, so I think you understand where this is heading." Riley nodded, looking down at her plate of half-eaten spaghetti.

"I know you tried to tell me that the other day, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right about him, and I was just too stupid to notice."

"It's okay, Riles." There was a moment of silence that Ben soon broke by saying, "Hey, how about we do our Chem homework together and study up for that test on Tuesday?"

Riley smiled at the welcomed change of subject, "Sounds like a plan."

They finished their lunches and headed up to the dorms, arms linked, to do just that. Ben was incredibly happy that Riley was suddenly single, although he could do without her being sad. _You've still got a chance, Ben. You need to take it, and soon, or else she'll be gone forever,_ He told himself as they entered the school. Luckily, he'd have the chance sooner than he thought.


	16. So Close

Christmas was coming up soon, and that meant one thing to the occupants of Grove Ridge—the Winter Break Skiing Trip. Every year, all of the students at the school hopped on a few buses and drove down to Aspen, Colorado for an entire week of skiing on the gorgeous mountains, staying in the coolest lodge, and hanging out with friends.

Needless to say, Riley was pumped about getting out of school for two weeks, as were the rest of the students. There was only one week left before they were out, but unfortunately that meant one thing was still left to do—_finals._

"Ok, so we have two finals each day and then we're out Friday, right?" Riley questioned Tucker as they chilled on the lawns Sunday afternoon. Riley was lying smack in the middle of all her closest friends; Tucker, Brian, and Kent on the left, and Ben, Jack, and Kyle on the right.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's a little complicated at first, but I'll walk you through the schedule on my PDA later."

"So, do you guys wanna have a major study session tonight? We can cover our first four classes and then do the others on Tuesday night. Plus, I need all the help I can get—Heartless has the hardest final out there I hear," she suggested to the group.

"Probably. After all, if the name fits…," Jack laughed, everyone else joining in.

"Well, hey, its not like you'll be alone, Riles; I gotta go through it too," Ben chimed in with a heavy sigh.

"Ok, so how about we meet in the Student Lounge at six thirty tonight and Tuesday night?" Kyle suggested to everyone. They all agreed to do so and talked for a few more hours before rain clouds threatened to open right above them, and they all went back inside.

Riley sat slumped over in a large wingback chair, an Algebra II book laying in her lap, and her head resting on Ben's shoulder, fast asleep. All seven of them were gathered in the Student Lounge, trying to get some studying done, although they weren't having much luck. They had started out well, getting through every class but one in about four hours, but their poor, tired brains could only take so much. After reviewing flash cards one last time, Riley and Ben had nodded off at around eleven. Soon following suit were Kyle, Kent, Jack, Tucker, and finally Brian.

Since they had four classes a day, the schedule was broken down to two finals each day, allowing them to have half days until school was out for Winter Break. But that also meant that most of the extra time was spent studying and finishing end-of-semester projects. There was virtually no time for hanging out, playing games, and barely enough time for sleeping, so the gang was trying to get a head start on the hours they would be craving by the weeks' end.

The Student Lounge didn't close until one in the morning, in case some late studiers needed to pull a half-nighter, and that time was fast approaching the slumbering teens. Ben's eyes cracked open and he viewed his surroundings, laughing inwardly at the fact that Brian was drooling all over Kent's arm. His eye's then came to rest on Riley, whom was resting peacefully in the nook between his chin and shoulder. Her once smooth ponytail was frazzled and messy, and the sweats she had decided to put on beforehand seemed to provide her with a warm nest; she looked content there. _Especially_ _with my sweatshirt on_, Ben thought. He had lent her his Harvard sweatshirt earlier when the air kicked on in the lounge, and she took it gratefully. He smiled as he gazed upon her, drinking in how amazingly beautiful she was and entertaining the thought that one day she could be his girlfriend and they could share so many moments like this. He reached out a finger to push back the stray hairs from her face, feeling the warmth from her skin that made his own crawl with envy. _If only you were mine, Riley Brown. If only you were mine._

Riley's long lashes lifted upwards as her eyes fluttered open, squinting from the overhead lights. She surveyed the boys on the floor, and also laughed at what Ben had seen earlier, only this time Kent had changed positions and Brian was now drooling on his forehead. Looking up at Ben, she realized he was awake too.

"Hey Sleepyhead," he whispered. Riley smiled in response with sleepy eyes.

"Hey. How long have we been out?"

Ben glanced up at the clock and was surprised to find that it was ten minutes to one.

"It looks like two hours. We had better get some sleep in our own beds before finals tomorrow," he suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. This chair isn't that bad though, I was pretty comfy. Did you sleep at all, or were you awake this whole time?" Riley said, stretching out her limbs.

"No, I fell asleep a little while after you."

"Was I leaning on you the whole time? I'm kind of a clingy person when I'm asleep; or so I've been told by Hilary," she chuckled.

"Well I don't know about when I was asleep, but when I woke up you were. But it's cool, I don't care," Ben shrugged.

"Are you sure? Because you could have just pushed me off or something if it bothered you," Riley apologized. _Bothered me? Are you kidding? It was the best two hours of my life! If I could do it all over I would have stayed awake just to watch you sleeping._

"Riley, it's fine, really. I didn't feel a thing." _Except my heart racing one hundred miles per hour!_

"Alright, well, who wants the honor of waking up these sleeping beauties?" she joked, getting out of the chair and packing up her bag.

"Kent! Hurry, it's a giant flat-screen computer on sale and it's running away!" Ben yelled amusedly. Kent's eyes popped open immediately and he jumped up, ready to catch it.

"Where is it! Did you see which way it went?" he frantically exclaimed. He then realized that the dream was over and looked around in confusion.

"Uh…yeah. What time is it?" Kent questioned.

"Time for bed," Kyle whined groggily as he awoke. "Kent, what is all over you?"

He looked down and touched his arm, then head, retracting his hands for inspection with the worst expression imaginable plastered on his face. Kent knew who the culprit was and Ben could only watch in glee as he rustled Brian awake and threw every book in his backpack at him with extreme force. With all the commotion occurring, Mrs. Dowell, who oversaw the Student Lounge as well, was hot on their heels and soon ushered them out to their respective dorms.

Once Riley was in her room, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and was about to climb into bed when Ben knocked on her door.

"Come on in, Ben." She gathered her comforter so it surrounded her body in a cocoon while Ben quietly shut the door and climbed onto the end of her bed.

"What's up?" she asked curiously. "I thought you would have been asleep by now."

"Well, I was going to, but I've had something on my mind lately and I wanted to tell you a long time ago, so I figured now is as good a time as any."

"Ok….shoot."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to guess what Ben was about to say, but nothing could prepare her for what followed after the sigh he gave.


	17. Finals and Feelings

Riley woke abruptly, as if she had been shaken right out of her bed. Actually, she had been; when she went to slide out from under her covers there were none there. In fact, there wasn't a pillow or sheets either—she was lying on the floor. _What happened to me? Where am I? And why am I on the floor?_ Riley questioned as she stood up and scanned the interior of her environment. _Ok, so I'm still in my room. Wait, what happened with Ben last night? Did I say something to make him push me off my bed when I was sleeping? No…that doesn't sound like him. But then, what _**did **_I say?_

While she was searching in her mind for the events that took place last night, Riley walked through the bathroom to see if Ben was up yet. _Maybe he can tell me what happened_, she thought.

"Ben? Are you awake?" she softly called. She heard the rustling of sheets and then feet padding to the door she was behind. It opened to reveal a guy with extremely messy brown hair and intense, but still foggy, blue eyes who was grumbling to himself about alarm clocks and school.

"That would be a no," Riley laughed as Ben abruptly turned back around and flopped into bed. "You do know that in a half hour we have our History final, right?"

Ben groaned in response and mumbled something into his pillow about History being a "waste of time."

"Well that may be, but if we don't take the final you and I can't go snowboarding together, and I know how much you love snowboarding!" she tried to encourage, sitting on the edge of his bed. Ben's head peeked out from its hiding spot and looked at Riley with smiling eyes.

"Snowboarding?"

She nodded, "Seven _days_ of snowboarding." He shot out of bed and dressed quicker than Riley could process what he was doing.

"Ok, I'm awake!" he announced happily. Riley laughed at how quickly his attitude towards "boring History" changed at the mere idea of a board on snow. Little did she know that what really got Ben up was the idea of **_her_**, a board, and snow.

"Great, now I'm the one who's going to be late," she said, rolling her eyes and heading back to her dorm. She stopped midway and turned back.

"Oh, um, Ben?"

He finished pulling on his Yankees hat with a final tug and then met her gaze. "Yeah?"

"Did you come into my room last night before we went to sleep?"

He gave her a confused look and answered, "No, we just came back from the lounge and went straight to bed. At least, I did. Why?"

Riley shook her head, trying to decipher what was going on in her very puzzled mind. _I am almost positive that it happened! It was all so real…_

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream you had?" Ben suggested.

"Yeah…uh it probably was, I guess. I just—um well, never mind. You're right; it was just a dream," she decided, shaking off the odd thoughts flooding her mind. _I guess I didn't like the dream, or else why would I have ended up on the floor? The only thing I remember from it was Ben sitting on my bed and telling me that he had a really important thing to tell me. Then he started rambling on about how he wanted to get into Harvard and if he failed the finals he wouldn't be able to go. He asked me if I could tutor him I think. Yeah, that definitely was a dream, because Him and I both know I can't even tutor myself_, Riley settled with a snort of irony.

She quickly readied herself and met her friends down in the diner for a speedy breakfast/last-minute study session. Tucker was busy shooting off questions from his PDA to the group at large, while Riley slurped down cold milk and the seasonal pumpkin spice bread.

"Ok, who was the author of the Declaration of Independence?" he asked, obviously knowing the answer already.

"Dude, that one is so easy, it's Thomas Jefferson," Jack said in boredom. Tucker's eyes narrowed at his critique.

"Fine, then if you're so smart, what is the capital of Yugoslavia?"

Jack drew a blank with his silence and Tucker yelled, "Ah ha! I thought so; not so smart anymore, are we?"

"Tucker chill, not everyone is a nerdy genius with sweater vests," Jack teased with a smirk. He glared back and tilted his chin in contempt, apparently above low comebacks.

"Guys, you're both acting like two-year-olds. These finals are serious! I have no doubt in my mind that I will fail at least half of them. Especially Heartless—I'm so nervous about that one I can barely see straight," Riley cried.

"Riles, you'll do just fine. You were the one who was getting all the flash card questions right last night, remember?" Ben comforted, casually slipping his arm around her. She pouted her lips as her head came down to his shoulder.

"Well, yeah, I remembered the answers then, but when it comes time to actually put them on paper for a grade I—,"

The bell that signaled the beginning of first period suddenly rang, and Riley sprang out of her seat with a gasp, grabbed her stuff, and ran to her class, leaving Ben behind in a whirlwind. He came trailing after her about four minutes later, out of breath from the long walk and climb up the stairs.

"Sheesh, I thought you were dreading this final! What's up with the sudden need to be here early?" Ben breathed, plopping down into his desk. When she didn't answer, he looked over to see that she had her eyes closed and was mouthing something to herself, nodding and gritting her teeth from nervous energy.

"Riley?"

She put out her hand without looking at him. "Not now, I'm studying in my head." He laughed to himself and decided it was probably best that he did the same.

Later that night, seven teenagers were sitting around a picnic table happily licking fresh ice cream and chatting about how their finals had gone. Riley had relaxed quite a bit since the first few critical minutes of her History exam, considering she couldn't stop smiling and was laughing at every joke Jack cracked. And since his jokes were pretty much anything but funny, Riley laughing hysterically at them caused everyone else to laugh hysterically, which then landed them with ice cream in their laps.

"Feeling better, are we?"

Riley looked over at Ben's expression and rolled her eyes, "I wasn't that bad, ok? I just thought that private school finals were supposed to be harder than public ones, but they're really the same level of boredom."

"Tell me about it!" Brian interjected enthusiastically. "I almost fell asleep mid-question in my Chemistry test; all I could think about was the game last night. I think I actually put Seminoles as one of my answers…" His thought drifted off, bringing his eyes with it.

"Good luck passing that," Kent chortled, sticking some French fries into his mint cone.

"No, but seriously I feel good about it—I'm almost positive I passed both of them," Riley said boastfully.

"I told you you'd do fine," Ben repeated for the tenth time that day. "Dr. B always knows what's right." He grinned as the boys laughed incredulously.

She smiled too, staring at the way his hair was tousled in a messy yet adorable way and how it fit nicely under his favorite hat. He had the longest eye lashes she had ever seen on a boy, but they only complimented his cavernous eyes and tan complexion. She sat there for what seemed like hours, studying his features; the same ones she had known for an entire semester, but that now seemed so new and intriguing. _What the heck am I doing thinking about how great Ben looks? He's my best friend, not my love interest! What is wrong with me? _

Thinking of this, she was suddenly reminded of the alleged "dream" she had had just that morning. _I know it was just a dream and that nothing extremely exciting happened that I remember, but I can't help but feel that my mind is blocking out something really important. Did Ben say something important? Or did I? Did we…do something, like…no, I DEFINITELY would have remembered if that had happened! I know it's there somewhere, but what IS it!_ She struggled in turmoil. Some of the guys had taken notice that her face was twisted up in concentration and ceased laughing because of their confusion. Then she turned to Ben, knowing that she needed some questions answered—right now.

"We need to talk," she said aloud, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the group. She sat Ben down on the edge of a wall that hung over a sidewalk and leaned against it herself, staring up at him.

"Riley…what's going on?" Ben questioned curiously. "I mean, did I do something wrong?"

She sighed, taking in a few breaths to give herself extra time to think. She didn't know exactly why she had brought Ben to a wall or what in the world she needed to talk to him about, but she did know that something was stirring inside her heart; something she was afraid of.

The moon was swiftly floating through puffy clouds, but only a few. The rest of the night sky was illuminated with bright, clear stars that reflected perfectly off of the river that flowed two feet away. She gazed up at them, inspiring Ben to do the same once she didn't answer his previous inquiry. Then, in one swift move, Riley was sitting beside him on the stone wall.


	18. The Truth Comes Out

"Ben, you didn't do anything wrong. I really don't know what I'm saying here, but I just…you know when you get that feeling that's so real and so intense that you want to ignore it, you need to, but you just can't because it's what you want and you know it?" She tried to explain. Her cheeks were burning and her breath was shaky, but luckily for her, it was masked by the cover of the darkness. Ben stared at her intently, understanding exactly what she was attempting to convey.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he reassured her.

"Ok…well I think that I might…have those feelings." She stopped to see his reaction, biting her lip. He had an inquisitive look on his face, matched with a hint of a smile.

Then, as if what she was saying had suddenly hit him, he exclaimed, "Oh! I get it—ok so who is it this time? Are you still with Liam or is it someone new? Did I give bad advice last time or something?"

Riley's face was blank, her mouth slightly open. She looked around in bafflement. _What in the world is he talking about? Me and Liam are over and have been for, like, ever. Who is this 'someone new' he's referring to?_ She thought.

"No, Ben, I'm not talking about Liam at all. Don't you get it! I mean, I am being as clear as I can here, aren't I?" she replied in frustration, leaping off the wall and pacing. He did the same but remained stationary.

"No…not really. Riley, you change your mind like the wind—one day you like this guy, the next day you're back to the old one. Man, you chicks are all the same—why do girls always have to be so flighty? And how am I supposed to know who it is when you don't tell me and beat around the bush!" Ben grumbled.

She gasped at his stabbing remark. "I am NOT flighty, Ben Bonnely! How could you say that? The only person I've ever liked while I've been here is Liam, so who are you to judge, you…you judging, bad friend person!"

"Ooo! Wow, that was the most inventive comeback I have ever heard!" Ben mocked scornfully.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see what comeback you have for this!" Riley yelled, ripping Ben's hat off and throwing it in the nearby river.

As soon as it hit the water, Ben shrieked and jumped off the wall, running to the edge of the sidewalk and kneeling to see if he could reach his floating cap. He stretched out his hand as far as it would go, and it was so close to grabbing the hat that he struggled just a little bit more until finally, Ben tumbled into the river as well. Riley ran over in shock, peering into the murky water to find him.

"Ben! Ben, are you okay?" she cried, frantically trying to see the form of a body.

He surfaced soon after, his cap in hand, and swam to the sidewalk to climb out.

"Geez, don't scare me like that!" she said huffily as he rung out his hat and shirt.

"Scare you? You're the one who through my favorite hat into the river! I mean, do you just not think before you do something?" he angrily responded.

"Yeah, I do think. Therefore, I'm smarter than you, who calls out his real feelings without thinking about how others might feel." Riley turned away and walked back up the hill, arms crossed and face grim. Ben sprinted after her, still not in a good mood.

"Riley, don't try to turn this on me, ok? You are as much in the wrong as I may be, although I don't see what I did." She whipped around and leaned as close to his face as she dared.

"You insulted me. Friends don't do that to each other."

Taken back by how near Riley was to him, Ben was speechless for a moment, trying to process what she was saying while also trying to control the natural urge to lean in and kiss her.

"You threw my hat into a river. Friends don't do that to each other either."

"Look, Ben, I don't care about your stupid hat!" Riley seethed, taking a step back and throwing her hands up in the air. "And this is way more that you just insulting me. Do you know how hard this semester has been? First, there was the initial shock of being in a boy's boarding school, then trying to make friends and the whole thing with Liam, and on top of homework and idiot professors, I still have to deal with the fact that I no longer have parents! You don't GET IT, Ben! You think everything in life is so easy, and so care-free—well it's not! This is real life, and real life has problems, it has issues, it has death! Not once have you even tried to console me when I was depressed; Liam did that and he's not even my friend anymore! I need a real friend, Ben, not someone who secretly thinks I'm this flirty slut who is so lazy that she only cares about herself. I mean, is that what you really think? That I'm just like everyone else?"

Ben sat down against a tree and stared at the ground, not saying anything. Then Riley slowly scooted beside him.

"Ben, I don't want to be mad at you. But you hurt me. And my best friend hurting me is the last type of pain I can handle right now."

"Riley…" Ben began after a few more minutes, "I don't know why I said that earlier because it's the farthest thing from the truth. And you're so special to me; you're unlike anyone I have ever met. And maybe…maybe I haven't always been there for you, but I'm going to change that. I'll try harder and I know that you are sensitive to stuff like this because of your parents and all, so I'll try to be more sensitive too."

Riley smiled at his comment. "Thank you. That means the world to me. I'm sorry I threw your hat into the river; I know it's your favorite."

He did the same and said, "It's ok. And…I'm sorry I was a jerk to you."

"So I'm not flighty?" Riley asked hopefully, still grinning.

"Well…." Ben smirked. She punched him in the arm. "Ben!"

"No! No, you're not flighty, most definitely not flighty. Did someone ask if you were flighty? Because you're not," Ben laughed. Riley did too and hugged him, then suddenly pulled away.

"Um, you might want to get back to your dorm and change. You're kinda soaking wet," She giggled at his attire. Ben shook out his hair, getting water all over her.

"Hey!" Riley hollered. She then snatched his hat back and started running away back towards the ice cream shop. Ben happily ran after her until they both reached the table with the guys.

"What happened to you?" Kyle questioned of Ben's wetness. The rest of the guys looked up to observe.

He chuckled, "Don't ask, it's a long story. Let's head back." They all did so and went off to their respective rooms to study up for the next day's finals.

Sorry its so short! I hardly had anytime to do it and I knew some of you were waiting patiently!


	19. Snowmass

So the next few days went by without incident, all teens making it through their finals and getting more and more excited about the Winter Break Skiing Trip. Even though it was a little depressing for the majority of guys at the school because there weren't any girls coming along, they still had a blast snowboarding and hanging out with friends—especially since there was zero homework to worry about.

It was the morning of their departure, and Riley was still sound asleep in her bed about a half hour before they were scheduled to head out. Meanwhile, Ben was busy packing his suitcase full of sweatshirts and ski clothes, ready to hit the slopes. Once he was finished, he tip-toed into Riley's room to see if she was set to go. He had to laugh when he saw that she was still asleep; not to mention snoring like a chainsaw.

"Riley, wake up! You've only got a half hour to pack and go!" Ben said in a loud whisper. She groggily opened her eyes and, once seeing who it was, pulled the sheets back over her head.

"Too early. Must sleep. You go," she spoke in caveman dialect.

"Riley, it's already six-thirty. They're going to leave without you, yano," Ben informed her. When that didn't rouse her he added, "Me and the boys are going to Starbucks before we leave—I'm buying!"

Riley removed her covers and sat up, smiling broadly. "Would that include White Chocolate Mochas with extra whipped cream and a blueberry scone?"

"Of course, what else would I get you?" he replied knowingly.

She sighed in contentment. "Oh, Ben, what ever would I do without you?"

"Well…," he bit his lip in mock concentration, "You would probably cry…and hide away in your room…and have no friends…and get all bloated and stuff like girls do when they're depressed—"

"Hey! We don't get bloated, we just…inflate," Riley defended with a defiant pout. Ben laughed and rolled his eyes, "Well, I don't care if you do 'inflate', because you would look beautiful anyways."

"I know! I mean, right now—such a classic look, don't you think?" Riley chuckled, referring to her pajamas that had white clouds on them. "I could model in these I think." She struck some poses and made Ben howl in laughter.

"I can see it now—Riley Brown, Pajama Model, in Paris. Sounds perfect," Ben said sarcastically. Riley pursed her lips and then shoved him out so she could change.

"Seriously though, Riley, you don't have much time to pack!" Ben shouted from his side of the bathroom.

"Ben, Ben, Ben, you boys never learn! I packed yesterday so that I could sleep in. If you were smarter you could have done the same," she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't forget who's buying you coffee this morning."

"Don't worry, I won't!" she said, hopping into her totally cute new skiing outfit. Riley knew that wherever there was a slope with snow on it, there would be hunky and tan ski instructors who would help you up if you just happened to fall. And even though she never had good luck with relationships, being in a different place sometimes changed things. Well, that's what she was hoping for, anyways.

Once into her head-to-toe Chanel attire(a birthday present from her rich Aunt Becky), Riley slipped on a white headband, redid her curls to fall gracefully down her shoulders, and grabbed her duffle bag. She walked out the door and met Ben in the hallway; then together they went down to the lobby where the rest of the school was congregated.

It was interesting to be around so many boys in one place, and be the only girl amidst them. Of course, Riley was fairly used to it by now, but it was still a shock to come down the stairs expecting to see both genders, and then find you are the only female in a jungle of hungry lions. Plus, she was the only one wearing pink and blue pastels. Once again, every eye in the lobby was on Riley at one time or another, and by now she had become accustomed to the presence of their stares. After all, if you were a pretty girl in a sea of deprived and testosterone-filled boys you would be stared at too.

"Hey, let's cut through the back so we can get to Starbucks. If we go now there won't be a line!" Ben yelled to Riley over the chatter of anxious youths. She nodded and grabbed Ben's hand through the crowd so as not to lose him. Ben's heart froze in fear and excitement. _Dude, I'm holding Riley Brown's hand. It's actually occurring right now. I'm not dreaming! I've wanted this for so long and she doesn't even know what it's doing to me._

They soon emerged on the other side of the assembly and went out the back doors and across the street to the town square. At the entrance was a Starbucks, so it wasn't too far in, and they met up with the rest of the gang while waiting in line. Everyone ordered, and not a moment too soon; Jack soon realized that the buses would be leaving in five minutes. So they sprinted back to the campus and loaded their belongings in the nick of time, also getting some prime seats on Bus 2. Not surprisingly, Ben and Riley sat in one row, and the other five guys sat in front and behind them. Soon, all of the buses were packed up and they headed out of the front gates, leaving the now drab-looking school behind.

Riley finished putting her purse and backpack in the overhead compartment and then shrugged off her ski jacket to be more comfortable. Ben did the same with his belongings and they both sat back down, smiling happily at the adventures that were bound to await them.

"So, are you excited about your first trip to Snowmass?" Ben prompted as they sped along the California highway.

"Snowmass? What's that?" Riley answered.

"It's the lodge we're staying at—its one of the major four hotels in Aspen. We went there last year and it was pretty amazing," he replied.

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait to hit the slopes and hone my skills. Plus, I hear every ski lodge has outdoor heated pools."

"Snowmass doesn't, it has natural hot springs and a 24-hour hot chocolate bar," Tucker chimed in from behind them. He pulled out his PDA and brought up a web page of the hotel and its amenities. Riley quickly stole it from him, gasping at the beautiful pictures.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous!" she enthused. Tucker grabbed it back and plugged in his ear buds to listen to his MP3's while Riley snuggled down into her seat and thought about how awesome the trip would be.

Over the duration of the day, Riley and the rest of the buses' occupants did a lot of sleeping, talking, eating, and more sleeping. It took over 18 hours to reach Aspen, but by mid-afternoon the next day, all of Grove Ridge was parked in front of Snowmass.

As they entered the building and crossed through the lobby to the check-in desk, Riley's gasped audibly, gazing upwards and scanning the entire Great Room to take it all in just in that one breath.

The first thing that hit you was the gigantic panoramic window that was at the back of the room; it captured the snow-capped mountains, the bustling town of Aspen, and the forests that lay beyond. Other than that, the whole place had that cozy-winter-getaway-lodge feel to it, with its moose and deer heads lining the walls, huge over-overstuffed leather couches, and lots of stone and natural logs.

While waiting in line as Headmaster Pinely checked them in, Ben sighed in happiness and leaned over in Riley's direction.

"Well, what do you think?"

Riley was still looking around in wonderment as she replied, "I think that if you guys forgot me here I would be quite content. I love it already and I haven't even been on the mountain! I am so going to have my wedding here, like seriously."

For a fleeting moment, there was an image of Riley and him out on the snow-covered terrace, standing before the priest, in Ben's mind. He quickly shook it out, a little afraid that he had actually thought of that without knowing it. He covered up the awkwardness he felt by laughing at Riley's comment.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt we'll forget you—the only girl in our school would certainly stand out if she were missing. And as for your wedding, you'll probably forget this place by then," he chuckled.

"No way! I'll always remember Snowmass. It already holds a special place in my heart," Riley faked being sentimental, placing her hand on her chest.

Once the Headmaster had finished checking them in with the clerk, he instructed them that they were to adjourn into a side meeting hall where he would discuss the rules and regulations. And after he had gone through all of the boring stuff that mostly every kid in the world knew already, Headmaster Pinely passed out room keys and sent them all on their way.


	20. British Snowmen

"I call the bed near the window!" Riley sang joyously, running into her suite and flying onto the crisp, white bedspread. She smiled ridiculously at the softness of the down comforter and how it felt under her fingertips. Her eyes were shut and she was making "snow" angels when Ben, Kent, and Jack entered the room and started claiming their own beds.

"Having fun already?" Kent questioned her funny behavior. Riley just smiled some more, casually humming to herself and sighing. Kent looked up to find Ben staring at her, having the same ridiculous smile on his face.

"So, Riley, I think Jack and I will take this bed—you and Ben can share that one, okay?" he suggested knowingly, smirking at Ben. He tore his gaze from Riley and gave Kent an expression that was a mixture between thankfulness and fear. She, too, ceased making bedspread angels and turned her attention to her new roommates.

"Whoa there buddy, I am not sharing a bed with an icky_ boy_! That is so unhygienic. I'll just call down for a cot; obviously Headmaster Pinely forgot I was coming along!" she concluded. Ben's face fell, but he remained silent.

Riley went over to the phone and dialed room service, who didn't answer, and then called the Headmaster to see how he would handle this.

"Headmaster Pinely, I was calling to—you do? Oh! Ok….so what do I do then—I DO! Like, I seriously do! Sweet! Thank you Headmaster, I'll be right down!" she chirped, hanging up with a new-found glee. "You guys will never believe where I get to stay!"

"Where?" Jack asked for them all, now interested in what was happening.

"The Presidential Suite! Headmaster Pinely said that because I was the only girl I could have it all to myself, and usually his secretary stays there, but she couldn't make it this year, so I get to have it!" Riley cheered, dancing around as she gathered her stuff back up.

"What! That is so unfair! Talk about sex discrimination!" Kent grumbled. "Man, I think this is the only time in my life that I wanted to be a girl!"

"And this is one of the numerous times in my life that I'm glad I'm not a boy!" she laughed. "I'll see you guys on the slopes—bring your boards down in an hour, okay? I'll meet you in the lobby."

Before Ben, or anyone else, could answer or get in a word edgewise, Riley had disappeared out the door, headed to meet the Headmaster for her very special key.

"Well thanks a lot, Kent!" Ben said in exasperation. "She never would have thought of that, but then you just had to go and say it, didn't you?"

Kent frowned and rolled his eyes, "What do you care anyways, I thought you didn't like her?"

"Uh, I don't. I was just saying, I mean, she is my best friend," he stammered.

Jack and Kent eyed him warily until he finally spoke back up, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Kent smiled. "So when are we going boarding?"

Ben narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what Kent was thinking that was making him smile so broadly. In the end, he just threw his ski boot at him when his laughter got more than he could take.

Meanwhile, a certain extremely happy girl was once again making bedspread angels, but this time on a huge king-size, goose down comforter. Her room was about the size of ten dorms back at Grove Ridge, and comparatively larger than the room she was just in. It was pretty much an apartment, but with more luxurious fabrics and accessories, and not to mention totally and completely free.

The only thing Riley didn't like about the room was the fact that she was alone; well, she liked it, because it was nice to get away from dorm life, but it was very revealing of the feelings she had inside. When she wasn't with people, Riley was extremely lonely and sad, and usually wound up crying over her parents. Although this didn't happen too often, when it did it made her depressed for days, and all of the initial emotions she had after the accident came flooding back.

_No, not now, not today, not this week. I am here to enjoy myself and have fun! The last thing I'm going to do is sit in my room and be a stump on a log; I'm at Snowmass for Pete's sake!_ Riley told herself sternly. _Gram even said I should take this vacation to relax and rejuvenate before going back to school. And I should. I mean, I will. _So it was decided—she would be the happiest, most carefree individual that week, and not once would she think of her parents.

With that in the back of her mind now, Riley got up and started unpacking her stuff around the room, exploring it at the same time. She soon wandered into the bathroom, which was the size of her room back home, and was very pleased with what she found. At the far end of the stone-floored space stood an antique bathtub with huge lion's feet that was pressed up against a large picture window, through which you could see the snowy mountain side and leafy pines. It was easy to see why Ben and the entire school loved it here—absolutely everything was perfect.

After settling into her new dwelling, Riley put her Chanel ski suit back on, checked her hair, and grabbed her sunglasses, heading out the door and down the elevator to the ski shop.

Half of the store was for people who wanted to buy things and the other half was for rentals. Obviously Riley didn't have a snowboard, let alone any gear whatsoever, so she immediately went up to the counter with the overhead sign reading, "Ski & Snowboard Rentals." There was a person leaning down with his back to her, gathering up certain rentals and organizing them in a rack that stood behind the check-out.

"Excuse me," Riley said. "Uh, do you work here?"

The guy stood up and turned around at the sound of a customer and smiled when he saw Riley staring back at him. She noted his nametag—James.

"Yes, I work here. Can I help you?" his British accent rung in her ears. Hearing it stunned her at first, as she was not expecting it, but it was a welcomed change that made her grin curiously.

"Wow, I'm guessing you aren't from here," she stated as a question.

"Well I live here, and I have for about five years, but no, I was born in Canterbury, England," he warmly answered, wiping down the granite counter-top. "You're not from around here either, are you?"

"How would you know that?"

"Because if you lived here you'd be out on these slopes everyday, which means I would have seen you before."

Riley laughed, "Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there. I'm actually from LA, but I'm here with my boarding school on vaca."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "You're here with Grove Ridge?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, you know of it?"

"They come every year, but—isn't it an all-boys school?" he stared at her with his deep brown eyes, almost burrowing into her mind. She stared back for a millisecond, losing herself, and then responded, "Oh, yeah, it's…uh, it's a very complicated story, but yes, I'm with Grove Ridge. Let's just say I'm the exception to that 'boy' rule."

James laughed, lingering in her own smiling eyes, but then looked away to see some other customers walk into the store. He cleared his throat and brought out a sheet of paper that listed the prices of rentals and the options offered.

"So what were you wanting to rent, Miss?" his business-like tone asked her.

"Hm…I think I'll take a snowboard, helmet, and boots, please."

James typed the items into his computer and then proceeded to the racks to grab all of the things she requested. He laid them on the table and rung up the final price, handing Riley her receipt.

"There you go, Miss. I'll put it on your account from Grove Ridge—it charges through with your tuition, or so I'm told," James informed her. Riley smiled in thanks and collected her rentals, turning to leave.

"Thanks again, James, I'll see you around!" she said in her departure.

"No problem. See you—uh, wait, you didn't—," he began.

She stuck her head back around the corner, her curls whipping around her head like a model.

"Oh, sorry! It's Riley. I mean, my name. My name is Riley," she stammered, blushing a bit.

"It was very nice to meet you, Riley. See you on the slopes, then?" he inquired hopefully.

"Only if you can keep up." James smiled at her remark and watched her as she tucked the snowboard underneath her arm, slung the boots over her shoulder, and walked out the back door into the fresh mountain air.


	21. Conversation

Two seconds later, Riley came rushing back inside.

"Oook, its super cold out there!" she shivered, going to stand by James' desk.

He laughed in response, "Yes, I know. It's supposed to get down to 10 degrees by tonight."

She stared at him in shock, "It never gets that cold in LA, that's for sure."

"I thought you were quite the expert snowboarder—wouldn't you be used to cold?" he asked.

"And by expert I meant I'm completely horrible." A chuckle escaped her pink lips, bright due to the frigid temperatures.

James cocked an eyebrow with a humorous expression on his face. "You Americans always talk in riddles." He stated in conclusion, adding, "And I'm sure you aren't as horrible as you presuppose."

"Of course you would know, because, I mean, after knowing me for like five minutes we have this incredible connection, right?" Riley said with lighthearted sarcasm. James picked up on it and smiled, "Of course, it's only natural. In fact, we have such a deep connection, I would ask you to dinner tonight, but I don't want to be so forward that you decline me on instinct."

Riley flushed slightly, but James couldn't tell if it was from the flirtatious comment he had boldly proclaimed or simply because she was still tinted from the cold.

"Well, I might have to take you up on that offer, but I'll have to check with my friends first," she answered, twisting ringlets around her finger unconsciously.

"Could I meet them perhaps?" he questioned.

"Sure! They're all really great, especially Ben—he's my best friend. I'm sure you'll love him."

Back upstairs, Ben was in search for the room the other three guys were in when Brian opened his door right in front of him.

"Oh, there you guys are. I was looking for you, we're meeting Riley down in the lobby in ten to go snowboarding. You game?" Ben informed him.

Brian's face lit up at the idea, "Heck yes I am! I'll go grab my board and tell the others."

Ben wandered around the hallway, clutching his own bright red board to his side, while he waited for the rest of the boys to come out. When they finally did, the six of them went downstairs together and entered the ski shop. Ben spotted a pretty girl stationed by the check-out counter, who was currently involving herself with the brown-haired clerk. After closer inspection, he discovered that it was his best friend.

"Riley! There you are," he said, walking towards her, "Are you ready to go?"

She looked up from her conversation, the brown-eyes of the guy across from her shifting to Ben as well. "Ben! Hey, this is James—he's from England."

Ben blankly stared at James, feeling a slight twang of jealously that oddly reminded him of another time, one that had to do with a certain Junior he despised…

"Ben?"

He snapped to attention quickly and forced a smile upon his face, extending his gloved hand, "Sorry, uh, nice to meet you, er—James, right?"

The employee nodded his head, giving a welcoming grin, "Yes, nice to meet you too, Ben." After a moment of awkward silence, he then said, "So, do you need any gear?"

He shook his head with a scowl. "Can't you see I already have my own? It's not like my board is the size of a pencil or anything," he mumbled in an unfriendly tone. Riley gave him a look that seemed to be asking, 'What the heck is wrong with you?' and then turned her attention back to James with a smile, trying to make up for her friend's tactlessness.

"We'll, um, just be going now—I think these guys need some fresh air. Comon' Ben, let's go," she said, guiding him sternly out the door. Upon reaching the outside deck that wrapped around the building, Riley whirled him around and poised her hands upon her hips. Glancing to her side, she confirmed that the rest of the gang was far enough away so that they wouldn't hear their conversation.

"What's gotten into you?" her voice whispered angrily.

Ben avoided her gaze, looking around with bitter eyes, "Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come off it, I'm not that stupid! You were a jerk back there! Did I do something to upset you?" she replied. Ben glanced up to see that a cloud of anxious fear was in her eyes.

"No, you didn't. Just…let's forget about it okay? I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all—I'm kind of grouchy," Ben sighed, attempting to comfort her.

She wasn't convinced—that much Ben knew, but Riley obviously decided not to delve any further into the conversation since she shrugged in response and stepped down the stairs onto the snow.

Ben knew he had been a complete failure in the sight of his best friend, but there was something inside of him that threw caution to the wind whenever Riley was around a guy he didn't know; it was as if an animal inside of him sprang to life, ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey and devour them whole. He also knew that when this animal wanted to come out of hiding, there was no stopping it regardless of the circumstances. Unfortunately, that sometimes landed him in binding situations that were not easily rectified by ice cream or apologies, such as the predicament he was currently brooding over. _Ok, so I was picturing this vacation to be Riley and me hanging out, snowboarding, and, hopefully, getting closer in the process. Her meeting another guy, one with the name James in this case, did not cross my mind at all, and now it's the_only_ thing in my mind. What if she gets attached? Or starts to like him? I don't know if I can handle her liking someone else again—it was bad enough with Liam, whom I sort of knew, but now it's someone I don't know at all! And he has a 'bloody' British accent!_ _How in the world can I compete with that?_ Ben thought to himself grudgingly. He followed the rest of the group through the snow and towards the ski lift, a look of utter distaste masking his otherwise pleasant face.

As they waited in the relatively short line, Kent, being the perceptive, yet slightly annoying, being that he was, took notice of Ben's sour mood, and glided up next to him for a chat.

"What's new, Bonnely?" he said casually. "You don't look so hot."

"That would be an understatement of how I am feeling right now, Kent," Ben plainly stated. He stared unknowingly at some imaginary place on the mountainside, making Kent raise a wary eyebrow.

"What's going on? I saw Riley pull you off on the deck, did you do something wrong?" Ben sighed and calmed himself down before the animal inside him even _thought_ about appearing again.

"Apparently. All I did was be a little rude to the dude at the check out. It's not like I shot him through the head or anything, although you would think so from _her_ reaction," he leered, rolling his eyes towards Riley. She, however, had evidently forgotten the incident, seeing as she was laughing hysterically at something Jack had just said, a few feet in front of them. Kent saw this and did not make that connection at all.

"She doesn't look that distressed, Ben. Heck, if she had milk in her mouth, it would be spewing all over the place."

"Kent, do you really think she would act like that in front of you guys? She has the best front I've ever seen—ever since her parents died I guess she's gotten used to putting one up," Ben explained as they edged closer to the lift. "I don't get it with her, though. She seems to like _every guy_ she lays eyes on!"

"Oo, someone sounds a tad bit jealous!" Kent taunted.

"I am not jealous!" he replied indignantly, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "I'm just frustrated with how flighty she is. And yes, I know I told her that she wasn't after we bickered and all, but she really is. And I can't help but wonder why—"

"She doesn't like you?" Kent finished knowingly. Ben glanced at Kent with a face that told him he was guessing in the right direction.

"Well Ben, if you want advice from me—since I'm assuming that is your aim in all of this—then I would just have to tell you, and I'm being brutally honest here, that you should back off."

A silence so palpable it could have been heard from a mile away ensued for a few moments while Ben stared blankly at his friend.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Ben gawked. When Kent didn't reply, he continued. "Have you gone mad? How the heck am I supposed to back off when Riley is the one dangling a string of men off her finger right in front of me? I mean, what does she see me as anyways, one of her mall-going, shopping-crazed girlfriends! I'm a man! I have testosterone pumping madly though my veins! Can she honestly testify that she doesn't know that?"

"Chill!" Kent hissed. "She's only two feet ahead of us and I'm guessing she isn't deaf!"

Ben quieted for a moment, but pasted a frown on his face. Kent made sure Riley was far enough ahead and then made his input.

"Ok, well obviously she just thinks of you as a friend—you can't do anything about that, much less get mad at her for it. And she's a female, which entitles her to 'dangle' whatever boy she pleases in front of whomever she pleases, although I think in this case she is doing so unconsciously," he whispered. The line moved forward and they watched as Riley boarded the ski lift with Jack and was sent up the mountain.

"It's just so hard. And I get jea…jeal…well, I get _annoyed _very easily when she starts flirting with them, and that inevitably leads to me attacking one of them, thus Riley gets angry at me. And what for? For being a guy! A simple, normal guy. Now, you tell me—how am I supposed to change that?"

"Well, you don't have to change it, since you obviously can't, but just get better at hiding it. The only way Riley will know your stomach is twisting into knots of fury is if you react to the situation. Stay calm and Riley will be calm. Get angry and Riley will get angry," Kent explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, easier said than done!" Ben nearly shouted, plopping down onto the lift that had finally given them their turn. They rose into the air quickly, their feet dangling like limp noodles, snowboards pressed securely against their laps. "Kent, its one thing for me to agree to that now, and totally another when a fairly attractive guy is wrapping my best friend around his finger. It's just like something inside of me snaps and I can't do anything to control it."

"Look Ben, if you ever want to get over this, you might take a stab at telling Riley how you feel—I'm sure that would clear everything up for her and then she'd understand why you get so jealous."

"Ha!" Ben laughed aloud, "Yeah right! And risk looking like an idiot when she doesn't reciprocate those feelings? Fat chance!"

"Hey, I'm just saying that's what I would do. And who knows, maybe Riley secretly harbors a mental image of you two getting married."

Ben's mind immediately sparked to life, recalling the very same image he had only moments before when Riley had mentioned getting married on the mountainside. The gears were working very hard in his brain, because a placid look had come about his face and Kent saw it almost instantly.

"Apparently you do too, Hotstuff," Kent chuckled

Ben gave him a sour look of contempt in his own defense, and then returned to daydreaming about a certain blonde friend of his…


	22. Obsession or Love?

So in all fairness, Riley wasn't all _that_ bad at snowboarding, but what she said to James was pretty much dead on, and she was horrible because she had never been on a snowboard but once in her life.

At first she thought Ben was going to help her get the hang of it, as they had discussed on the bus ride. After falling down more times than she could count though, and not getting a helping hand from anyone, let alone Ben, Riley realized that something was majorly wrong.

The first time she fell, Ben was about two feet away from her, gliding slowly down the hill, as if trying to stay beside her in case she got out of control. Once doing a face plant in the snow, she expected to be helped up, but when none came Riley found Ben at the end of the slope, chatting it up with Kent and boarding the ski lift again.

_What in the world did I do wrong! _She yelled inside of her head, pushing against the ground to get back up, a scowl engraved on her delicate features._ I'm the one who was mad at him, not the other way around! And I totally had the right to—Ben was being a jerk and he knew it. Now he just drops me like a hot potato and expects that to make me be all friendly with him again? That's almost as unlikely as me dating Liam anytime soon. Hah!_ Being the independent girl that she was, Riley collected herself, balanced her weight, and shoved off down the slope, prepared to remain vertical. Surprisingly, she actual did. Feeling more and more confident as she gained speed, Riley tried turning a bit, which proved easier than she thought. Smiling brightly, she continued down until she had reached a small bump right before the end. Seeing it as a new challenge, Riley steadied herself and was about to skim over it when her board hit an unseen rivet in the bank, propelling her well over the bump, through the air, and landing her flat on her back near the ski racks. Her eyes were still shut as she lay there for a moment, already knowing that she would be extremely sore that night, and not wanting to get up for fear of what the pain would entail (and she _knew_ there would be pain). Plus, the sun was at its height, and keeping her eyes shut helped to keep out the worst of it.

A shadow fell across her path, making her curious as to whom it belonged to, but she soon found out without even opening her eyes.

"Are you alright?" a soft British voice questioned. Riley decided now would be a good time to open her eyes. She smiled at the familiar face and grabbed his offered hand, getting back to her feet.

"Thanks," she said. Looking down at herself, Riley saw that she was still covered in snow, so she proceeded to brush it off and fix her clothes.

"You took quite a tumble there," he smirked, staring at the imprint she had left in the snow bank.

"Really? I thought I was very graceful," Riley laughed at herself. "That move took me hours to master."

"You really are horrible," he commented honestly, chuckling.

"Hey!" Riley said, giving James a look of warning and punching his arm. "I'm not that bad! I did get down the mountain by myself (_no thanks to Ben_), it was just that hill over there that messed me up."

James glanced over at the small bump she was referring to and had to laugh out loud. "_That_! That's what sent you flying like a bloody bird?"

Riley narrowed her eyes resentfully and crossed her arms across her chest, staring at him with lips pursed. Noticing she wasn't too thrilled with his gibe, James quieted down and dropped his smile.

"Sorry, I mean, for a beginner, I can completely see how that could mess you up. It's a very daunting little hill, you know," James half-apologized, giving her a face of sympathy. Seeing his cute face made Riley forget her annoyance and put a huge smile on.

"Thanks for saying so, but I know I made a fool out of myself. I knew I was bound to at one point, so it might as well be at the beginning!"

"Well, I'm off of work right now—I could teach you," James suggested, a sparkle in his deep eyes. Riley gave him a look of curiosity and pondered this opportunity in her mind.

_Well, if I go with James, I could have an amazing time hanging out with him and learn to snowboard. If I don't go, I will be doing face plants all day long and Ben will ignore me, thus I will feel like an idiot. Plus, this would be a good way to get back at Ben for being an incessant pain in the rear. Hmm…sounds good to me!_

"I think that sounds splendid," she happily said, taking James' arm as he led her back into the ski lift line.

* * *

Ben turned around in his seat to look down on the snowy wonderland underneath the ski lift he was currently sitting upon, Kent, who was beside him, doing the same.

"Pretty!" Kent enthused, sounding babyish and silly. Ben laughed, but then noticed that about three chairs behind them was Riley with the same clerk Ben had eaten alive earlier. His eyes narrowed, partly to get a better look at her expression, and partly because he was suspicious.

"Do you see that?" he scowled.

Kent tore his eyes from the entrancing scenery and followed Ben's gaze to the people a few lifts back. He frowned, annoyed that Ben was getting so obsessive over Riley.

"Ben, you're reading far too into it."

"I am not! I knew when she liked Liam, and I can tell that she likes this guy now. The only thing I don't know is how I can break them up before she gets in over her head." A sigh escaped Kent's lips and he rolled his eyes.

"_You're_ in over your head! I can't believe you are so obsessed with her, its not like she's the most beautiful girl in the world—I mean, Jessica Simpson easily beats her by a landsl—ouch! What was that for!" Kent yelped in response to being hit very hard in the head.

"Don't say that about her!" he shouted in Riley's defense.

Kent's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Gees, you really do like her, huh?"

"Kent…," he trailed off uncertainly, "I don't like Riley at all."

"What? Then why did you—"

"I love her."

* * *

Twilight was descending on Aspen, Colorado. The lodge Grove Ridge was staying at had thick layers of snow on its rooftops, still left over from the previous night's sudden flurry. Stars shone brightly in the darkness above, but were diminished by the full moon that accompanied them, positioned high above the mountain ridges.

Six boys and a single girl were all cooped inside by the lobby fire, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the large iron pit. One boy, who wore a Yankees cap that partially covered his curly brown hair, was gazing unwaveringly at the girl. She wore ripped jeans and an oversized sweatshirt that read 'Harvard,' and was merrily sipping on a cup of hot chocolate whilst telling the lot about her day on the slopes. Ben, the one who was staring at her, had an unpleasant look plastered on his chiseled features, evidently upset by something.

"…so then he took me up the lift and taught me how to stop and turn and all of that, and he was just really sweet, yano? I got pretty good though, I must say! Now I can totally take you guys on tomorrow if you're up for it," Riley explained to the group at large.

"Sounds awesome!" Brian agreed. "And you are so going down, Riles. The B-ster has been a pro since he could crawl! Not to mention my dashing good-looks blind anyone who sees me, so I end up winning by mere beauty!"

"Brian, you end up winning because people fall to the ground laughing at how ugly you look," Ben shot at him angrily. All eyes darted in his direction, wondering the same thing. It only took a few seconds before one of them put it into words.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Ben?" That person was Riley, who was glowering at him heatedly.

He sunk deeper into his easy-chair and folded his arms across his chest, a determined line etched on his mouth. Silence filled the void where his reply would have been. After glancing around, Riley decided she didn't want to deal with him anymore.

"Well, I can see this is going nowhere fast. I'm heading up to bed. See you guys in the morning." She walked past Ben's chair and leaned down momentarily next to his ear, her lips only inches away from it. The hair on his neck stood up, indicating to her that he was finally listening. Only Ben knew that it was really because he was ecstatic at the thought of Riley being so near to him; unfortunately, it wasn't for the reason he had originally foreseen.

"You had better get your act together by tomorrow, or I'm through," she whispered sharply, smiling so it would look as if she were telling him something good. As Riley pulled away, she locked eyes with Ben, trying to articulate her point. She expected to see resentment or annoyance, but was surprised by the remorse she detected. They needed to talk, that much she knew, but it would have to wait until the next day; she was too tired and could not handle another reason to have a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _So this chapter pretty much went in circles in my opinion! I had no clue what to do! I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! lol. So i got a few reviews before i moved the story and a few after, so i met my quota of six reviews! HURRAY! Now, as soon as i get a bloody brilliant idea and six more reviews, i will update again! Thanks for responding so quickly to the important note, btw! Greatly appreciated!_

ps-chapter redone because of grammatical error-thanks _Aliens_! ) i also changed a bit on the second to last paragraph.


	23. Waffles, Flowers, and Dates, Oh My!

Ben, on the other hand, had just that. He couldn't get his mind off what Riley had whispered to him at the end of the day. _…Or I'm through…Or I'm through…_What did it mean? They weren't dating, so it couldn't be breaking up, but then what? Could it be that she never wanted to speak to him again? Was she was through with their friendship? His mind rolled over like a wounded animal, tossing and turning along with his body. As he finally settled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, Ben felt his eyes getting heavy and let them willingly close shut; his last thought was the only happy one he had pondered all day…_Riley Brown was two inches away from me…

* * *

_

The next morning Riley rolled out of bed a few minutes past ten, immensely enjoying the freedom she had to sleep in rather than get up and go to class. She sighed in contentment, still snuggled warmly in her king-sized down comforter, when a knock came to her door. Wondering who it could be, she called them in.

"I have your breakfast, Ma'am," a woman in uniform said as she pushed a cart up to Riley's bedside. She frowned in confusion.

"But I didn't order any breakfast," Riley told her.

"It's already been paid for. These are for you too," the lady explained, bringing out a bouquet of flowers and setting them on the cart.

"Aww! How sweet! Who is this from?" she gasped, fondling the leaves of a rose, smelling it, and swinging her legs out of bed to sit upright.

"They won't allow me to say, but it's a secret admirer!" The woman was almost as excited as Riley as she exclaimed the announcement.

Riley smiled at the room service attendant and politely thanked and excused her, all the while wondering who could have sent her all of this. _It was probably Ben, making up for his mood yesterday! Aw, he is so sweet! I knew he'd come around eventually, but this is so over the top—what a great guy! I'll have to thank him later today. _Even more content, now with her huge tray of Belgian Waffles, strawberries, whipped cream, and orange juice, Riley dug in with new-found vigor. She was happy to have a nice breakfast for a change, to be sure, but she was happiest that she and Ben were okay now.

After finishing her delicious meal, Riley showered, got dressed, and went down into the hotel ski shop to rent a snowboard again; she had gotten good enough that she could most likely keep up with the boys now.

"Didn't you just rent a board yesterday?" a voice from under the rental counter questioned her as she approached it.

"How did you know it was me?" Riley replied, smiling and leaning over the table to find James. He soon popped up, ski boots draped around his neck and a pen protruding from his mouth, and attempted a smile despite the writing instrument. Quickly scribbling a note for himself on a pad of paper, James spit the pen out and placed it back in its cup. He then turned his full attention to the girl before him.

"I saw you before I went under." He nodded at the counter.

"Ah, I see. And yes, I did rent one yesterday, but I returned it. I didn't know you could rent them for more than one day."

"Oh, yeah, you can. Sorry I forgot to mention that the first time. How about I let you rent the same one now and I'll charge you the same price, but you can keep it the rest of the week," James proposed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I mean, I can totally pay for the whole week. I don't want to get you in trouble or anything," Riley shook her head.

"No, I insist. It's on me," he grinned, heading into the maze of racks to look for her board. "Ah, here we are!"

He passed the snowboard across to Riley, who took it with a look of worry on her face. "I don't know, James, this could—"

"Calm down, Love, its fine," he softly comforted her with a small smile and gleam in his eye. She blushed a light red at the sound of his accent combined with the word "love", and that word being directed at her.

"Ok…if you really want to…thanks."

"It's my pleasure."

There was a moment of silence as they stared into each other's eyes until it was broken by Riley looking away. James spoke up soon afterwards.

"So, about that dinner—"

"Riley!"

She whirled around to find Ben running towards her, a look of impatience on his face. He stopped by the desk and caught his breath; apparently, he had run quite a distance.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! Brian said you were going to meet us at the lift to go racing this morning, so what happened?" he panted, shooting a sideways glance at James.

"He did? I don't remember agreeing to that…maybe he thought that's what I meant last night when I was telling him how good I had gotten. I'm sorry, Ben, I didn't know!" Riley apologized.

"Oh. Uh, it's ok, we didn't wait too long," he said. "So what are you doing?"

"I was renting my board again so we could head out." Riley noticed that Ben wasn't being as hostile as he had been the night before, which triggered her memory to the events of that morning. "Oh!" she gasped happily, "Ben, I wanted to thank you for what you did! It was the sweetest thing in the world to get me breakfast and flowers!" Riley threw her arms around him in a hug, which he accepted willingly, although he had no idea what it was for.

"What breakfast?" he questioned.

"The one you sent to my room, silly! As an apology!"

Ben looked at her in confusion. _What the heck is she talking about? I didn't send her anything…but I guess she isn't mad at me anymore, which is definitely a step in the right direction._

"Riley, I didn't send you anything. I honestly don't know what you're talking about," he explained calmly. She furrowed her brow, also puzzled.

"But then who gave me—" she started to ask.

"I did."

Riley and Ben simultaneously turned to face the employee behind the rental counter, both registering what he had said with the same amount of shock, although Riley's was of the good kind, and Ben's of the bad.

"_You _sent Riley breakfast in her room?" Ben seethed in resentment.

James didn't reply at first, seemingly afraid of what the red-faced guy would do to him if he answered 'yes'. He glanced back and fourth between the two friends and then nodded hesitantly.

"You sent me breakfast and flowers, James?" she inquired gingerly, repeating what Ben had already stated.

He nodded once more to confirm her suspicions and she leaned over the desk with a grin, planting a small kiss on his cheek. James turned bright pink, contrasting sharply with the shade of deep maroon that was flooding Ben's cheeks.

"Well that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. And yes, of course I will go out to dinner with you," Riley told him in a soft voice. James smiled widely at this and attempted to respond, but had been left speechless from her kiss.

This was a good thing though, because if he had been able to say anything back, Ben surely would have socked it to him good. He stood still, inwardly bubbling over with contempt for this English fellow that had captured Riley's attention. _I can't stand him! How can she just go for someone she just met a day ago?! She's known me for a whole semester and what do I have to show for it? Nothing! What does he have that I don't? And why didn't _I _think to send Riley breakfast and flowers? Gees, I must be the most pathetic excuse for a male ever to walk the face of this earth!_

"You ok, Chap?" The voice broke Ben out of his private thoughts and back to reality. He stared at James, who had an eyebrow raised in curiosity, and smirked, attempting to look friendly.

"Fine. Absolutely fine." As he said this, he thought of an idea and immediately put it into action. "Actually, I was wondering whether or not you guys wanted to double with me and my date."

It was Riley's turn to be shocked again.

"Your _what_?" was all she could sputter out of her now dry mouth.

"My date," Ben replied smugly. "Yeah, I met this fantastic girl yesterday on the slopes and asked her out, so I wanted to know if you guys were into doubling."

Riley's mouth hung open in disbelief. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to. _Ben? With a _date_? How in the world could he have a date? He is definitely not one to go out with someone on impulse—he's never done that before in the whole time span I've known him! But then again, being in a different place sometimes changed things… or, in this case, people._

"That sounds like a brilliant plan!" James concurred with a merry smile. "Should we meet at the High Peak Café at seven, then?"

"Sounds good. What do _you_ think, Riley?" Ben said, innocence smothering his face.

She snapped out of her daze and said the first thing that came to her head, which was unfortunately the last thing she wanted to say.

"Sure. Seven is great."


	24. Oh What a Tangled Web We Weave

Ben and Riley walked out of the ski rental shop, boards under their arms, and walked through the lobby to the back where a large door opened, revealing an outside deck and heated pool. They walked around it and found their way into the snow, trudging along in silence towards the group of boys they spotted by the ski lift. As they did so, both were thinking a mile a minute in their own respective brains.

_How in the world am I going to find a date by tonight?! _Ben yelled at himself. Of course he knew he didn't have one when he had told Riley and James, but it had seemed like a great idea at the time. Something that would spite them, for sure (or at least Riley). But now…he wasn't so sure. _Ben, you really are the dumbest guy with a pulse. There is no way you can find yourself an attractive girl in seven hours time, its just not possible! Now I'll have to confess this mess to Riley—before it gets close to seven, too; I definitely don't want that British 'Chap' finding out what a loser I am._

Meanwhile, in Riley's head, she was unceasingly trying to figure what was going on. _I don't get this. If Ben had met a girl, he certainly would have told me! But, then again, if he had met her yesterday while I was with James, then I wouldn't have known because we weren't talking. Dang! I hate fighting with Ben! And if he didn't send that stuff this morning, that means we haven't made up. But who could it be? I wonder if she's pretty…or maybe he just made her up to anger me! That could be—well, no, it couldn't, because then why would he have agreed, or even suggested for that matter, to double with James and me? None of this makes sense…_

She glanced over at Ben, trying to read his expression as they walked. This proved difficult, though, for he was obviously determined not to meet her gaze for the duration of their journey to the lifts. She wanted to know who it was, though, this mystery girl. She had to know. She didn't know why, but she _needed_ to. Badly.

"So who is she?" The words were out of her mouth and in the air before she could stop herself, so she didn't even bother to hide her expression of curious angst.

Despite the panic he felt inside, Ben turned a cheeky smile in her direction, fully intending to play this up if he was going to endure the humility of asking out a complete stranger.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked.

"Yes, I would," Riley growled. She was in no mood to be toyed around with, especially by Ben.

"Well, I met her yesterday. I imagine _you_ were too busy with British Boy to even notice what _I _was doing." Riley opened her mouth to protest, but Ben continued. "Anyways, so she's, um, a supermodel. You know, the type that goes to Paris and Milan and all of those fancy parties. She's gorgeous too—I can't even believe how gorgeous she is! It's like, if she were a piece of meat, she would be the best cut of steak in the world and—"

"Ew! Ben, stop, it's disgusting to talk about women that way! We have feelings, you know!" Riley barked, cutting off his meat speech mid-sentence.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help you get a mental image of how beautiful she is," he replied, watching her face with a grin as it became red with internal fury. _Is Riley jealous? Because it sure looks that way…_

"Thanks for the concern, but I'd rather not have a mental image of a steak with long legs and blonde hair, if you don't mind," Riley shot at him quickly. She folded her arms across her chest, as if trying to contain her anger with her own extremities.

"Sounds like someone is a tad bit—"

"Don't _even_ go there. That is the last thing I am right now," Riley cut him off again. "Oh look, we're here."

"Hey guys!" Kyle greeted as they reached the ski lift. "You ready for some extreme snowboarding?" Riley and Ben smiled at him despite their own separate concerns.

"Yeah! Man, I am going to cream you guys," Riley told them confidently as they all boarded the chairs and were sent up. Riley and Tucker shared a seat, as Ben had cut ahead of them with Brian and was obviously not intending on sitting next to her.

"Ha, yeah right, everyone knows girls can't snowboard as good as guys," Tucker commented, rolling his eyes as if this were a common fact.

"First of all, it's supposed to be '_as well as guys_,' and secondly, _you_ snowboard? And better than a girl?" Riley half laughed.

"Hey!" Tucker spoke up, "I can ride just as WELL as any of you people, and I am most definitely better than any girl!"

"Then let's see it dude!" she challenged. They stepped off the lift and Tucker watched as Riley jogged ahead, threw her board down, and was on her way down the mountain.

"Well I'm not going to prove anything to you if you cheat!" he hollered, struggling to catch up.

Riley laughed to herself at Tucker's comment, but crouched low like James had taught her to gain speed, which she did at increasing intervals. Much to her surprise, though, her friend wasn't far behind her, and soon enough they were neck-and-neck. They finally reached the bottom of the hill, both confident in themselves that they had won.

"See, I told you I was better, Riley," Tucker said smugly.

"You mean better at losing?" she replied.

"Funny! No, I mean better at _winning_, because that's what I did."

"You're right Tuck that is funny! And I'm pretty sure I won that round."

"You mean you're pretty sure you lost that round."

"No, I mean that I—" Riley was about to say when she spotted Ben talking to a girl in the distance. She was a little shorter than him and had long, curly brown hair and bright eyes that matched her sky blue parka perfectly. Riley, unaware she was doing so, narrowed her eyes and stared at the couple with suspicion. _I bet that's her, that stupid chick who's going to ruin my dinner with James. Why couldn't Ben just leave well enough alone and let me and James go out by ourselves? It's not as if he's dying to be around me, because he's ignored me almost exclusively the past two days. And now this random girl pops up, unannounced, unwelcome, and Ben has the audacity to invite himself and her with us. The nerve!_

"You…okay?" Tucker questioned cautiously.

"I'M FINE!" Riley bellowed, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"

"Because you look like you're ready to murder someone," Tucker stated.

"Tucker, look, Ben and I have been having some _issues_ lately, so if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone about the whole thing, okay? Is that too much to ask?" she snarled, very unlike her sweet disposition.

"No problem…," Tucker said under his breath, quieting down so Riley could seethe and sputter as she willed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben had been frantically searching for a somewhat attractive girl he could meet, flirt with, and woo all in seven hours. So far he had done pretty well, too. You see, it wasn't as if Ben couldn't score practically any girl he wanted, when he wanted. In fact, he was quite the stud of Grove Ridge, although no one would know this of course because there were no girls to call him such. But he chose not to abuse this 'gift of attractiveness,' mainly because he was completely unaware of it. Everyone around Ben knew he was handsome, sweet, honest, and loyal to his friends—in short, the perfect guy—but poor Ben had no idea he possessed any of these characteristics, which in reality only made him _more_ attractive. Therefore, he was currently conversing with a gorgeous brunette who called herself Khyliee.

"So, what did you say your name was again?" she asked of the brown-haired boy.

"Ben."

She seemed to ponder this name in her thoughts, smiling, until she responded aloud.

"Ben. I like that name. It suits you. I'd like to pretend I were smart and tell you it means something like 'hero,' considering you practically saved my life back there, but I really have no idea what it means," she chuckled, flipping back her hair. Ben laughed along with her and blushed in humbleness.

"Nah, I didn't do that much. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time," he said.

"Oh, so you just happened to look over and see me heading straight for that tree, and you, being almost fifty feet away, came allll the way over to my side of the slope and pushed me out of the way, huh?" she questioned with a grin.

"Yes, that is precisely what happened. I just can't ignore it when I see a pretty girl in distress, you know," Ben smirked, knowing he was making progress.

"Aw, you're so sweet!"

"I know, which is why I was wondering whether or not you would like to join me for dinner this evening? I'm supposed to be doubling with a friend, but I have yet to find a date." _Might as well just get to the point_, Ben thought.

"Oh, I'd love to! Except, I already have plans tonight. I'm so sorry, Ben, I really would have liked to go, but my parents are here and I'm being forced to tag along with them. It's such a drag—especially when I could be sharing dinner with you," Khyliee batted her long eyelashes in remorse. _She certainly knows how to snatch a guy, doesn't she? If I wasn't already in love with Riley, I would have no problem falling for her…wait! What am I saying? Can I seriously be entertaining the thought of liking another girl? _

"No, no, it's really ok! I mean, I'm sure I'll find someone eventually," he reassured her.

"Well, hey, I actually have a friend who might be willing," Khyliee suggested. "Her name is Cheyenne Hastings; she's my best friend, and I know she was looking to meet some guys on this trip. And I know she'd love _you_ of course, if you're interested that is."

Ben considered it speedily—_Two girls in one day? How much better could life get? I can go out with Cheyenne tonight and be seen with Khyliee the rest of the week; how can Riley _not_ get jealous? It's the perfect plan! She'll finally see what she's missing out on—what could go wrong?_

"That sounds great! When can I meet her?" Ben enthused, clearly impressed with his own thoughts, but coming off as if he were clearly impressed with Khyliee.

"Um, how about we all meet for hot chocolate around four?" she said, a little bitter that he was turning his attention to her friend; she wished she could go to dinner with him SO badly, but knew it was impossible that night. "Then maybe tomorrow you and I could hang out."

"Um, hot chocolate sounds good. Four sounds good, too. And tomorrow sounds good. It all sounds good!" he laughed at himself.

Khyliee giggled flirtatiously and twirled a curl around her finger, reminding Ben oddly of Riley.

"Oh, Ben, I'm so glad we met! I think we're going to be _good_ friends."

"Ha, yeah, good friends, sure…," he trailed off as he saw Tucker and Riley off near the deck, the latter of which was staring angrily at him. _Is that jealously I see? Again? Could it be that Riley Brown is actually jealous of another girl because of _**me**? _SWEET!_

Khyliee took notice of the stupid grin on Ben's face, which caused her to follow his intense gaze over to a girl who was staring right back, and a guy who was tall, lanky, and who looked completely confused.

"Who's that, Ben?" she asked him protectively.

"What?" he sprang back into their conversation, not realizing that he was the one who had brought it to a halt. "Oh, um, those are just some of my friends, Riley and Tucker."

"Oh. Why is she giving you a death-stare then?"

"Uh…well, Riley and I have been having some problems lately. I mean, usually we get along great. Like, we've been best friends since the beginning of the school year, but now she's all weirded out that I want to protect her. Honestly, what does she expect me to do when some stranger starts to invade her life? Just sit by and watch while she gets her heart torn to shreds?" he ranted on impulse.

Not expecting this sudden outburst, Khyliee was silent for a minute, thinking, until she understood Ben's dilemma with clarity. She smiled at him despite her rejections to the idea.

"So, how long have you liked her?"

Ben looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Khyliee looked back with a knowing smirk.

"It's obvious."

"I've only known you for like fifteen minutes and you can already tell?" he whined, scolding himself inwardly.

"Well, you did kind of help me out with the whole story saga. From there I just figured," she chuckled. Seeing his look of disappointment, Khyliee playfully pushed his shoulder. "Hey! Its okay, Ben, it's not as if you're the only one in the world who has a crush! I'm right there with you buddy."

"I know that, but I am the only one who's desperate enough to enlist a fake love interest."

Khyliee's smile faded as his words sunk in.

"You mean…"

"Yeah," he cut her off. "It was just to make her jealous."

"Oh." Her insides sank and her face showed it.

"I'm sorry, Khyliee. It's not like me to lie, but it just seems as if nothing I do ever works and I was desperate, as I said. I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me."

"Are you kidding? And miss out on all the love-triangle action! No way! I am totally in, and so is Cheyenne," she exclaimed happily. Even though she secretly would have liked to be the one Ben was crushing on, she was satisfied just being around him. Friends were good; for now, anyways. "And besides, it sounds like you need some major coaching—that's where I come in." She smiled at Ben, who had lit up considerably since his confession.

"Seriously? You'll still help me?" he questioned in disbelief.

Khyliee nodded and sighed. "So, how about we do lunch and discuss our game plan?"

"Lunch sounds good."

Ben grinned from ear to ear. His plan was in action and he didn't have to cover anything up. Riley was clearly already irked at the double date he had suggested. And finally, Ben knew that a girl wanted what she couldn't have, and, soon enough, Ben would be a priceless commodity.

Khyliee smiled back.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _ok, so i DID NOT, i repeat, DID NOT, get six reviews, which saddened me, but i've made u guys wait for like a month and i already had two chappies lined up, so here they are! hope you guys enjoy, and if you do, PLEASE REVIEW! this time i want at least three people, is that really so hard?_


	25. Four's a Crowd

Riley stood in front of the expansive mirror in her bathroom, mouth hanging open, as she carefully applied a thick layer of mascara to her already long lashes. She then put on some finishing touches with a light pink lip gloss and rosy blush, both of which accented her features perfectly. Silver high heels were positioned near the door and she stepped into them gracefully, careful not to chip her freshly painted toes. She looked at herself in the floor-length mirror beside her bed; soft curls with a black ribbon, dark jeans the barely grazed the floor, a sparkly black tank under a black crushed velvet jacket, and diamond earrings. She had decided a bare neck was prettier than one cluttered with jewels.

Riley looked pretty, there was no doubt about it, but she didn't feel pretty. Going out to dinner with James while Ben was still angry with her just didn't feel right. She felt like she was betraying a friend. She felt like a total heel.

Nevertheless, she was going out to dinner with a charming guy who was interested in her, and there was no way she was going to ruin that friendship as well all because of some argument. She just wished Ben would get over it and act mature about the whole situation; that's the main thing that made her extremely mad.

Riley grabbed her black clutch off of the nightstand and opened her door to head to the elevators. She checked her cell phone to find it was 6:45. Being early never hurt anyone, and she was sure James was probably thinking the same considering the restaurant they had chosen was high-end and most likely crowded. As she walked down the hallway, a door opened to her right and out came a handsome young man also dressed in dark jeans and a black top. The entire ensemble was ruined, though, by a dirty Yankees cap perched upon his head.

"Oh, hi," was all Ben could to mutter to the beautiful vision he saw headed his way. Riley's face remained unchanged at his sudden appearance.

"Hello." She did not stop when she reached his door, but continued down the hall as if he were only a petty acquaintance. Ben quickened his steps to catch up.

"Riley, wait up. Don't you want to walk together?" he questioned, falling into pace with her. "We are, after all, going to the same place if you forgot."

"I didn't."

"Oh…ok then. Well would you mind explaining to me the reason you're giving me this extremely chilly cold shoulder? I think I'm going to catch a cold if you continue," Ben got right to the issue, but tried to make the conversation as friendly as possible.

"Very funny, Ben. I suppose you think you're being funny? Well, it's not funny. Not one bit. It's actually rather juvenile and stupid if you ask me," she answered him bitterly. Not once did she meet his gaze as they waited for an elevator.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood a bit." When Riley didn't respond, he added, "I guess it didn't work." An elevator chimed its arrival and they stepped inside, Riley taking the liberty of boarding first. The doors closed and she finally spoke.

"You are an idiot."

Ben was silent for a minute, trying to figure out what he had done to upset her. He knew, of course, the major reason, but the current reason he was unsure or unaware of; he didn't know which was worse.

"I am?" The elevator doors opened to reveal the familiar sprawling lobby. Riley exited first and began walking briskly on the tiled floor towards the High Peak Café, making Ben run to catch up once again.

"Yes, you are. I won't bother telling you why because I'm sure you are already fully aware."

"Riley, I don't understand—" he started to ask until she cut him off.

"Ok, look. Around the corner is the restaurant, and I'm almost positive James will be there waiting for me," she began in a stern and serious voice. Ben looked around him and realized they _were_ almost there; he had been so wrapped up in Riley he hadn't noticed where he was going.

"Obviously you know I am mad at you, and for some reason you are mad at me, because why else would you have invited yourself on _our_ date?" She didn't let him respond although his mouth opened to protest. "So, we are going to put our differences aside for the rest of the night and attempt to be civilized. At least, I need you to be because I, of course, already am. Got it?"

"Um, okay, sure. But why are you—"

"Shut it, Ben. We aren't pretending to be talking _yet_," Riley hissed in chilled tones. He watched her as she primped her hair, smoothed her hands down her jacket, and put on a smile.

"There. Now I'm ready. Wait a few seconds before you come behind me; I don't want it to look like we're together." Ben frowned in disappointment. He knew she had to be really angry with him to act his way. He felt so distant from Riley, so far from who she was before. And he didn't like it at all.

"Ok, I'll wait," he agreed.

"Good. See you there." She began to walk away, but suddenly turned back around with one final statement.

"Oh, and take off your stupid hat, it completely ruins your outfit." Snatching it off of his head, she thrust it into his arms forcefully. With that Riley disappeared around the corner.

Ben wanted to shoot himself in the head. He felt like the lowest person on the face on the earth. Correction, he felt lower than the lowest person on the face on the earth. All of this sneaking around and love triangles made him sick to his stomach, not to mention the fact that he was losing his best friend. He wished that he could take back everything he had done, all the mean things he had said, but he couldn't. It was impossible to go back and fix it. Now there was only one way Riley would be able to forgive him and understand it all—he had to make her fall in love with him. Unfortunately, the only way that would happen is with Cheyenne and Khyliee's plan, which would take its first step that night at the Café. And it was exactly opposite to what he wanted to do at that moment, but it was the only way things would progress quickly enough. So Ben would obey Riley's orders and pretend that nothing was wrong. He would laugh at all of James' jokes, flirt constantly and openly with Cheyenne, and be the polite gentleman that every girl swooned over. He hoped it would work.

As she turned the corner, she saw James positioned by the hostess podium—early, just as she suspected. He didn't see her at first and was standing with his hands folded in front of him, patiently searching the slow crowd that was arriving for dinner. Riley grinned to herself. _He is so cute! So innocent and sweet looking, just standing there waiting for me. This night would be perfect if not for someone…_James finally spotted her, his vacant expression lighting up considerably, and he smiled, making Riley melt in her heels. He took a step towards her as she got to him and grabbed her hand, giving it a light and graceful kiss. Riley's breath caught in her throat at the gesture and she blushed lightly, looking down at her feet.

"You look absolutely radiant, Love," he complimented genuinely.

"Thank you," Riley replied in a quiet and humble voice. Never had she felt so special to someone! British boys really knew how to treat a lady, that's for sure.

James held out the crook of his elbow, eyebrows rose.

"Shall we?"

Just as Riley smiled again and linked arms with her date, Ben appeared around the corner leading a gorgeous blonde with his arm around her waist. Immediately, Riley was entranced by her piercing brown eyes. You wouldn't think that a deep chocolate brown would be able to 'pierce' anything, let alone someone's thoughts, but hers certainly did. The pair of them were smiling as they approached, but Riley didn't notice because she was deep in her own thoughts. She had no idea who the girl was—she was expecting the brunette Ben had been conversing with earlier in the day, so Riley was shocked to see a completely different (although equally beautiful) girl latched to Ben's side. She stared at her rudely, not caring if she noticed or not. James spoke, recognizing Ben from when they visited in the ski shop

"Hello Ben!" James greeted in a friendly voice, reaching out his hand to share a handshake. Ben returned it and nodded his head in recognition.

"Riley, James, this is my date, Cheyenne. Cheyenne, this is my friend Riley and her date James," he introduced. They all shared respective acknowledgement of each other and then went inside, following the hostess who had taken their name.

The restaurant was beautiful to say the least. Everywhere you looked a wall was occupied by a stone fireplace, giant animal head, or cozy alcove. A large picture window overlooked the snowy mountainside that now gleamed under the soft moonlight and blanket of stars. The hostess seated them at a half-circle booth that faced the wonderful view and then left them to decide on their meals. Riley leaned over to James and whispered in his ear.

"James, this place looks really expensive, are you sure its—"

"It's fine, really. I make a lot more working at the shop than you'd expect," he laughed in reply.

"Ok, good, because I wouldn't want to put you out or anything."

"Nothing you do could ever put me out," James commented sweetly, staring into her eyes. Riley did back but soon looked away. _His eyes are so intense! If I stare long enough I might get lost and gape like an idiot…but they are nice to be in…_

Ben was watching them intently as Riley whispered in James' ear. He suspected they were exchanging flirtatious nothings, but he could never be too sure what Riley was up to. He turned to Cheyenne and gave her a knowing look. She nodded almost undetectably, but Ben saw it and knew that it was time for part one of their grand plan: make Riley feel bad about their date.

* * *

Once Riley had vanished to find James after their little 'talk,' Cheyenne had stepped out of the nearby book store and touched Ben's arm from behind him.

"Hey Ben!" she said.

"Oh, hey Cheyenne! I'm glad you're here, just in time too. Alright, so you know what to do, right?" he replied.

She nodded, "Yeah. First we flirt and whisper, then I laugh at pretty much anything you say, and then—the finishing touch—we suggest going into the lounge for hot chocolate and cuddle like our lives depended on it." Cheyenne laughed at the absurd things she was naming off like everyday activities. Well, they were actually, but not the kind you planned ahead of time. Ben did along with her and then smiled.

"Exactly." His smile faded and Ben sighed in agony. "This will never work! Riley will be way too involved with _British Boy_ to even notice I exist! What the heck am I doing here anyways?" He emphasized 'British Boy' while rolling his eyes.

"Ben! Stop that kind of talk right now! You are not even allowed to think one negative thought all night, you understand? This _will_ work, you _will_ get Riley to like you, and once and for all you _will_ fall in love!" Cheyenne told him determinedly.

"How can you be so sure?" he questioned dejectedly.

"Because, you have Cheyenne Hastings on your arm! Trust me, nothing will go wrong while I'm here, I promise." She then smacked her lips and turned to stand next to Ben. "Now, put your hand around my waist like this. And smile for heaven's sake!" He pasted a smile on and did as she instructed.

"Better?"

"Brilliant!" she answered, trying to encourage him. "Now let's go get 'em, Stud!"

* * *

"Are we ready to order?"

The two couples looked up from their menus and nodded at the waiter who was poised with pen in hand.

"Me and the lady are going to split the Chicken Parmesan," Ben told him, sounding a little too proud of himself. Riley's eyes narrowed and she intertwined her hand with James' on top of the table. He looked over at her and smiled, giving it a light squeeze.

"We'll be sharing the Fettuccini with roasted garlic and basil sauce," James said in his lovely accent.

"Excellent, we'll have that right out."

"Don't you think that's a little expensive, James?" Cheyenne abruptly asked of him. "I mean, the portions here aren't too large and that dish is almost twenty bucks!"

James just laughed at her comment, "Why are you women so concerned with price? I only want to get Riley the best possible."

"Well, she's right James, it is kind of expensive, and I don't have to have the best possible, anything is fine!" Riley agreed.

"Nonsense! I want this evening to be one you will always remember, and what better way to start than with a delicious meal?"

_Why are you so sweet?!_ Riley thought to herself. _I feel bad for making him pay so much, and I absolutely _hate_ the fact that Cheyenne mentioned it! Who does she think she is anyway, the food police?_

"I will definitely remember this night, but I can promise you it's not because of the food," she smirked suggestively. Now it was Ben's turn to narrow his eyes. He glanced at Cheyenne with a pleading look that yelled, "_Help me!_"

In response, she practically yelped at something unknown to the rest of the party and then began giggling madly. Even Ben had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, Sweetie! Stop trying to tickle me! You're going to draw attention to us!" she said, clearing up the situation for everyone. Ben caught on quickly and grinned at her. _Sweetie? Since when is Ben someone's 'Sweetie'?_ Riley gaped.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. What exactly was I doing, again?" Ben responded, reaching over and tickling her stomach, laughing all the while. "Was it like this? Or this?" Cheyenne was bent over in laughter and shrieks as Ben tickled her more and more, every now and then glancing over to see Riley and James' reaction.

James was obviously confused, but he was still smiling to be polite, and occasionally laughing at the absurdity of it all. Meanwhile, Riley was giving Ben a look of pure poison. Her hard stare never wavered either, and soon, when the two had gone on for well over five minutes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT?!"

All tickling ceased immediately and almost every eye in the entire restaurant was on their booth.

"Gee Riley, if you didn't like it you could have just asked us to stop instead of alerting the entire café that we're here," Ben hissed, glaring at her. She sunk into her chair, feeling incredibly stupid, but was still so annoyed that her voice had not been entirely lost.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to alert the entire café if you hadn't been having a freaking wrestling match with Blondie over here!" she snapped through gritted teeth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cheyenne defended both herself and Ben.

"It means that you could be a little more discreet about the fact that you are shallowly infatuated with each other," Riley complained. Cheyenne's mouth hung open in horror and Ben soon came to her rescue.

"Riley, I don't exactly appreciate you passing judgment on my date," Ben sternly noted.

"In case you didn't notice, _Sweetie_, I was passing judgment on you too," Riley said, placing special emphasis on the pet name Cheyenne had given him.

"Well, in that case—"

"Here's your food, sir," a waiter interrupted Ben's sentence, placing a large platter of chicken in front of him and Cheyenne. He then placed the Fettuccini opposite them by James and Riley.

The two couples ate in silence with the occasional, "This is really good," or "Did this really cost twenty bucks?" and the ever popular "Sweetie, you have something on your cheek." This last sentiment was mainly utilized by Cheyenne, who seemed to believe that every time Ben put a forkful of food into his mouth some of it leapt onto his face. She would then proceed to wipe the imaginary piece of chicken or sauce off with her napkin, or sometimes even with her finger, which she first gave a good lick to ensure the stain would come off. By the fifth time this occurred, Riley was almost certain she was just doing it to irritate her.

"Sweetie, you keep getting red sauce all over you!" she whined playfully, turning Ben's face towards hers and inspecting him once again.

"Cheyenne, hun, I think you got it last time," Ben assured her.

"Oh, hey, you're right," she laughed at herself. "But I just love to look into your eyes." For one moment, as Ben and Cheyenne gazed at each other, it looked like they were about to kiss, and Riley was positive she had seen Cheyenne inch forward ever so slightly. After a few seconds, though, they just rubbed noses in an Eskimo Greeting, something Cheyenne had become quite fond of doing; almost as much as wiping food off of Ben's face.

All the while Riley just glared at them, seething under her calm facade. She gave poor James close to no attention whatsoever, except when he asked her if she needed a refill or if she was enjoying their dinner. And being so distracted, Riley always replied with a yes, leaving her with about four full glasses of water.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned Riley for the tenth time that night.

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because, and don't get the wrong idea or anything, but you seem to be very much involved in Ben and Cheyenne's relationship, and not ours. I invited you along tonight to get to know Riley Brown, not my silverware," he said in dismay.

Riley's heart sunk down into her already full stomach. She sighed.

"James, I'm sorry, I know I must look like I'm some jealous, over-protective best friend, but it's so complicated to explain and understand. I truly am sorry for all of this stupid crap tonight, I didn't plan for things to go so wrong," Riley apologized. She looked down at her plate and moved around the unfinished pasta, angry with herself for ruining the date.

James tilted up her chin with his soft fingers and stared deep into her eyes.

"Would you like to take a stroll with me outside? There's something I want to talk to you about." All Riley could do in his gaze was nod her concurrence.

To Be Continued...

Review!

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey people! Well, i have been currently working on my new story, When in Rome (which i hope those of you who haven't read it go and check it out!!!!), so i haven't had a chance to work on this one, but now that it's Thanksgiving break, i got some time! So i gave y'all an extra long chappie to get you by til next time. Hope you enjoy, and if so, remember: REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! _


	26. Dropping Some Eaves

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Riley and James were walking slowly along one of many sidewalks that wound throughout the lodge grounds. The smell of brisk, cool air and pine needles met their noses every few seconds when a gust of wind would gently blow by.

"Well, I've only known you a few days, but I have noticed a few things, one of them being very obvious," James replied, looking at Riley as they walked. She didn't speak, but instead just kept eye contact with him, urging him to continue.

"For one, I'm pretty sure you don't like me the way I like you."

"What? Of course I like you, why else would I have gone out with you?" Riley quickly responded in surprise.

"To make Ben jealous."

Riley gaped at him in astonishment, then laughed.

"That's absurd! I don't even like Ben!" she howled, looking away. "At least not in that way."

James smiled at her laughter, but became serious once more. "Riley, I don't think you're being honest with yourself. Not once did you answer any of my questions tonight because you were too busy with Ben and Cheyenne. I know jealously when I see it, and it was smothering you tonight."

"It was not! And I did too answer some of your questions!" she said indignantly.

"What did I ask you after the whole tickling incident?" he probed. Riley looked down at her feet, thinking.

"Um…you asked…uh, you asked if I had ever done that." James shook his head.

"No, I asked you if they were always that odd. You told me 'Hey, it's not a problem, just order the cheese or whatever.' " He gave her a knowing look. Riley blushed in the darkness and sighed aloud.

"I know I already said it before, but I'm sorry. I just got so annoyed when they started acting like stupid animals! I thought Ben had more common sense than that. I guess I don't know him as well as I thought," Riley said.

"Riley, its ok. I know what you're feeling right now. I just wanted to make sure it was headed towards the right person," he smiled.

"No, James, really, I don't like Ben at all! I mean, we're friends, yeah, but that thought has _never_ crossed my mind. Like, ever. Actually, as of now, I don't think we're friends either. He gets all mad when someone starts to like me and becomes a male version of my mom. It's so irksome! And when I tell him to stop he won't listen to me! He needs to understand that he can't protect me all the time."

"I understand what you're saying, but I think he's just trying to look out for you so you don't get hurt. How can you get mad at him for that? And, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems to me that Ben likes you back."

"Ok, number one, I DON'T LIKE BEN! Therefore, he can't 'like me back' when I don't even like him in the first place! And no, I don't think he even likes me at all right about now. Number two, I get mad at him because he doesn't know when to stop. Yeah, it's fine that he's looking out for me, but sometimes he takes things too far and gets me in more trouble than I could get myself in to."

James nodded in silent agreement as they completed the circular path they had begun, placing them back at the lodge's back entrance.

"Well, Riley, I had a good time tonight, even if things didn't go exactly as I planned them…," James chuckled. Riley did along with him as he pulled open the door for her and they both went inside the warm building.

"I did too. I got to get some things off my chest that I needed to, so it was a good night. And you weren't bad company either, although I hear I was quite a handful," she said back.

"Hey, we all have those days."

Walking back through the restaurant and towards the table, Riley thought to herself about the conversation she had with James. _Me like Ben? Is that what it looked like to everyone? I wonder if Ben noticed…that would be awful if he thought I was getting with James to make him jealous! But what if he only got with Cheyenne to make _me_ jealous, because according to James, he likes me!! And he did seem to pull her out of thin air at a very convenient moment…what if I do have feelings for Ben? I know I'd deny it if I ever said it out loud, but I did feel kind of jealous tonight. I even kinda wished it was me sitting with Ben. Wait! Does that mean I actually like Ben?!?! If I did….would he like me back? What if we broke up and then never spoke again? We'd still have two years of high school to endure. I can't let that ruin our friendship. If I ever do decided I like Ben, and he for some crazy reason likes me back, I'll tell him it can never work. Because it can't. We both know it._

"Aw, back so soon?" Cheyenne teased as if she didn't want them to ever return. Riley and James slid back into the booth, James smiling, Riley looking quite confused.

"Yeah, where'd you guys go?" Ben asked them with a set jaw.

"For a walk. Is the bill here yet?" Riley answered, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, we already paid ours. We just didn't want to leave," Cheyenne cooed at Ben, rubbing noses with him. _Uhg! Make me gag, why don't you?!_ Riley complained to herself.

James paid their own bill and the two couples left the High Peak Café full and content, but perhaps a bit jealous. Once Riley and James had separated to respective rooms, Ben and Cheyenne stepped into the lodge dining hall to talk.

"That was a disaster!" Ben yelled, throwing up his hands while plopping into a chair. Cheyenne sat opposite him.

"What?! It so was not! Did you see those looks Riley was giving us? It was practically poison darts!" she defended.

"Yeah, at me for being an idiot! Not at you for being with me."

"Well, duh, she was mad at both of us! We pretty much ruined her date. Which was the whole object of this game, no? To make her forget about James and notice _you_."

"I didn't want her to notice me in a bad way! I wanted her to be jealous and realize she wanted to be the one with me instead of you!" he nearly screamed.

"Ben, listen, you've done all you can do. You can't make someone like you just because you want them to; it doesn't work that way. And if she doesn't realize what an amazing guy you are by now, she isn't worth your time anyways," Cheyenne comforted.

Ben smiled at her. "Thanks for that. But I know we'll be together one day. We have to. I can't imagine my life without Riley Brown in it."

Suddenly, a gasp from somewhere nearby was heard. Ben and Cheyenne looked around in bewilderment, searching for the cause but finding nothing.

"You heard that, right?" she questioned. Ben nodded, his brow wrinkled.

_Oh, I just love it when he wrinkles his brow. How could I have been so blind?

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Ah, who is the one thinking that???? hahaha you will never know! well, you will by the next chapter...lol. sorry i took so long to update. heres the next one. i need three reviews! pretty please with cherries on top? lol well if u like it/hate it then tell me!_


	27. Riley's Confession

The following morning, Riley woke up early and headed downstairs into the practically empty lobby. She didn't know why she had gotten up at that time or how she had even managed to get dressed, but she soon found herself curled up on a plush chair holding a steaming cup of white chocolate mocha.

The chair she had selected faced the large picture window at the back of the room, which allowed Riley to watch employees head out to start their work day, not to mention do some much needed thinking for herself.

The conflicting feelings she had were about to cause an insane headache if she didn't sort them out as quickly as possible. Riley now knew the truth—Ben liked her. A lot. He always had and still did to this day. She…didn't know if she liked him. Obviously, as her best friend, she loved him; he was sweet and always there when she needed him. Except, right now was when she needed him most and he was the one person she couldn't talk to.

_ Ok. The only question is whether I like Ben or not. If I did, then we would become something more than friends. If not, we would make up and continue with our current status. Which is better though: being close friends and having a good time, or going out and risking the chance that we might break up and ruin what we had forever? And if he likes me so much, why hasn't he just told me? It certainly would have made things more clear during that whole dinner last night. Why can't I just make up my mind?! This shouldn't be so difficult. Either I like him or I don't. Now which is it Riley?_

She sat there deep in thought for a long while, every now and then sipping her mocha or shifting her position in the chair. Eventually, people began to mill into the lobby as the day broke over the mountain, and Riley's thoughts were no longer floating in silence. She stood up and stretched, taking one last look at the snowy hills, and turned around to see two people looking around the lobby; two people who were oddly familiar. Riley squinted her eyes to get a better look, thinking that it was just sleepiness affecting her eyesight, but soon realized that they were playing no such trick.

"Grandma Rose? Hilary?" she called out to them. The two people turned their heads at the same time, smiles blooming from ear to ear.

"Riley!" they exclaimed, running towards her.

"Grandma Rose! Hilary! What are you guys doing here?!" Riley yelped in excitement. The trio embraced in a tight hug and then released to share greetings.

"We just couldn't stand not being able to see you for the holidays, so we decided to come join you in all the fun you're having!" Hilary answered for them.

"But I thought you couldn't come?"

"Well, I changed my plans around and your Aunt Becky said it was alright if Hilary came as long as I went along, so here we are! Isn't it great!" Grandmother Rose cheered, looking like anything but an eighty-year-old woman.

"Totally! I'm so glad you guys made it after all, it just wouldn't be Christmas without my best girls," Riley squealed, hugging them again.

After initial hellos, they checked in and dumped their stuff in their rooms before heading out on the rear deck to go for a heated swim. Grandmother Rose stayed behind to relax in the café and have an early lunch, so it ended up being just Riley and Hilary.

They floated placidly at one end of the toasty water, holding on to the sides of the pool for support and kicking their feet out in front of them.

"Sooo, tell me what's been going on!" Riley asked her friend, her large smile still in place.

"Wellll," Hilary began, mimicking her grin, "School has been a royal drag, as always. I tell you, things just keep getting harder the older you get. And I finally got my Mustang! It's pretty awesome, it's got white leather and a bright red paint job…basically—"

"The most amazing car ever?!" Riley finished for her in excitement. The two shared a laugh before Hilary continued.

"Yeah…and Jack and I have been keeping in touch…," she trailed off with a smirk. Riley gasped in surprise.

"You guys are going out?!!?" she yelled openly.

"Gees, tell everyone Riles!" Hilary chuckled. "Yeah…ever since that party at your school we kinda hit it off. He sent me some roses the other day."

"AW! Hil! I can't believe it! You guys make a super cute couple, though! And he sent you roses? Aw, I didn't know Jack had a romantic side…"

"Yeah! I really, really like him Riley. Like, really really. He is so sweet to me, unlike any other guy I've met. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I wanted to wait 'til we could talk in person."

"No, it's totally fine. I'm so happy for you! Jack is a good guy, he is perfect for you."

"Thanks Riles, it makes me feel better now that this isn't a secret from you and that you approve," she said with a smile. Hilary hugged her best friend tightly in gratefulness.

"So, Riley, what about you? Have you found anybody worth your while?" she questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, there was Liam, this junior that I turned down who pretty much deserted me as a friend," she started bitterly, Hilary cringing in sympathy, "and then there's James, a British guy I met here who I went out with last night. He is rather amazing, but stupid Ben had to go and mess up everything by suggesting we double. So he pulls this freaking gorgeous girl out of basically nowhere and we double, right? Yeah, it was awful. I ignored James, the poor guy, because Ben and his chick were all lovey-dovey and disgusting! And then, THEN, James comes out and tells me that he thinks I LIKE Ben! BEN! FREAKING BEN!" Riley began laughing hysterically as if this were the funniest thing in the world, but quieted when she saw Hilary's confused expression.

"I don't like Ben! I really don't! Ok, well maybe I'm just not sure, but for some reason everyone in the whole world thinks I do! Why in the world would I like Ben? I mean yeah, he's sweet, funny, an amazing listener, totally buff and hott, and practically my best friend, but why would I like someone like that?"

Now it was Hilary's turn to laugh. "Riley, why _wouldn't_ you like someone like that?! There isn't a soul out there who is more perfect for you and you know it. Just admit it, you like him. You like Ben!"

Riley did not answer. She simply gave Hilary a look that said, "You're right." She knew it. She didn't want to admit it yet, let alone allow herself to acknowledge it, but she knew somewhere deep down that she had always harbored a gentle love for Ben Bonnely. It had just taken her a while to realize it.

Hilary smiled evilly, "I knew it! You do like him!"

"SHHH!!" Riley hissed at her friend. "I don't want the entire lodge to know! Plus, I'm…I'm not even sure if I really, honestly do. And I'm only going to talk to him about it if I'm absolutely, positively sure that I like him, because as of right now he thinks I'm 'flighty,' or something like that."

"Ok, Riles, suuuuure. But when you do finally figure it out for sure, you better do something about it, because that boy is one hott tamale and he isn't going to be yours for the taking forever you know."

"I know. It's just that…well you know what my past has been like in that area, and I don't want to just dive in unless I know I'm sure."

Hilary nodded in understanding, "Well, I for one am glad you are taking it slow. 'Better safe than sorry', I always say."

Riley laughed at her, "Hil, you never say that! You say 'better late than never'."

"Oh well, close enough!" she chuckled. "So…you do like him, right? Comon, I want to hear you actually say it with your own mouth."

Riley sighed and smirked in amusement before obliging her friend.

"Yes, I do."

"You do what?"

"I like Ben."

"Ben who?"

"Ben Bonnely."

"What about him?"

"I like him!"

"You like who?"

"BEN BONNELY! I LIKE BEN BONNELY!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to tell the whole lodge!"

The clock on Ben's bedside table struck eleven o'clock and he was still lying under his sheets, staring at the ceiling. The only reason he was still in bed and not out on the slopes, for it was a beautiful day, was because of his mingling thoughts. Much like Riley, he couldn't keep his mind off of the night before and what had occurred at the High Peak Café.

_ Ok, my plan isn't working. Cheyenne thinks it is, but I just know that it's going nowhere fast. Riley doesn't like me any more than she did when I first met her! And the only reason she paid the least attention to me last night was because I was being a pompous, disgusting jerk. I guess the only way she will ever like me is if I just be myself and hope that it's enough. And if that doesn't work…then I'll know it's not meant to be. But first, me and Riley need to talk._

He finally jumped out of bed with that very notion in his head—he would find Riley and apologize for everything. Throwing clothes frantically out of his suitcase, Ben eventually found a clean pair of jeans, dark blue sweater, and puffy vest. After putting them on, he donned his favorite Yankees hat, snow boots, and sunglasses, ready to scour as many snow-banked hills as it took to find his girl.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _So i didn't wait for three reviews since it was the holidays. i figured not a lot of people would be on. Anyways, this is the first chapter at the beginning of a lot of events and emotions coming out! hurray! but unfortunately, that also means the end of the story! Yes, there are only a few more chapters left. well i hope you like it!_


	28. The Make Up

"So anyways, as I was saying, there I was with Jack in the middle of the mall, his pants around his ankles and the worst look of mortification I have ever seen plastered across his face! I felt so bad for him because a mall security guard came up and thought he was trying to be funny, so he took him to the police station!" Hilary howled at the memory of her and Jack's first date.

"No way! Aw, the poor guy, he must have thought you never wanted to see him again!" Riley exclaimed. They were now nestled in a corner of the steaming hot tub adjacent to the heated pool. The only difference was that it was on an elevated deck and from it you could see the entire mountainside.

"Yeah! It took him hours to explain that his belt had broken because it had gotten caught in the elevator door! I felt awful so I paid for his dinner, but we actually had an awesome time and he ended up just laughing at himself."

"That's Jack, alright, always the funny one. So how long has it been now?" Riley chuckled.

"Well since the dance it's only been about a month or so. But I feel like I've known him my whole life, you know? We just fit so well together."

"Yeah…I know what you mean," Riley faked a smile. She immediately thought of how close she and Ben had become since first meeting each other. They did homework, got into fights, played basketball, had intimate conversations about her parents that she couldn't have with anyone else, ate meals together, and just plain hung out. They could turn the most boring lecture or event into the most fun either one of them had ever had. They were best friends; they could share anything, do anything, and neither of them would care how stupid or goofy the other looked. They fit perfectly, almost too perfectly, and she couldn't ignore that fact any longer.

While thinking over all the good times they'd shared, Riley realized that if she were to go out with Ben, it would be the riskiest thing she had ever done in her life. If they broke up, losing him would tear her apart, even if she were the one doing the dumping. She wondered whether it would be worth it, and was disturbed that the answer in her head was not as clear as she thought it would be. She honestly had no idea what to do.

"You're thinking about—Ben!" Hilary started in surprise.

"Ok, Hil, I already know that you know I like—" Riley began before her friend frantically covered her mouth.

"No, Riley, I mean there—"

"Riley! There you are!" a male voice called as it came up to the pair of girls.

Riley's eyes widened in realization and then softened as she looked over at Hilary in gratitude. She had almost revealed her one of her deepest secrets to the only person she didn't want hearing it. Riley smiled at her friend, then her attention was all his.

"Hey, Riley, can I talk with you?" Ben asked her, sitting down on the deck beside their hot tub.

"Umm," she fumbled, exchanging glances with Hilary, "yeah, I guess so. Let me go dry off and get some clothes on first."

"No, it can't wait," he refused impatiently. Riley stared at him with a blank expression, studying his nervous and anxious one.

"Alright then. Hilary, would you mind?" she replied.

"Sure, I'll be up in the room," she agreed as she got out and went inside. Once she had disappeared from Ben's radar, he laid himself flat on the deck with his head near the edge of the Jacuzzi, resting on his hands.

"Ben, are you sure you don't want me to get out?" she asked unsurely.

"I'm sure, Riles." That comforting old nickname brought her to the edge of the hot tub so she was within talking distance of Ben.

"Ok, so what's on your mind?" Riley questioned calmly. At first, Ben was confused at her tone because she had been quite angry with him the night before, but instead of asking why he continued with the lines he had been reciting for hours.

"Well, I think I know why you've been mad at me this whole time and I know that I was stupid and wrong and that I messed everything up between us, so I wanted to say I was sorry before we drifted too far apart," he said in one breath.

"Oh. You did?" was all Riley could respond with; she was completely stunned into silence afterwards.

"Yeah. The only reason I got mad about you and James was because I was jealous. I was afraid that you were going to hook up with him and forget all about me. So…I did the only thing I could, which was to try to make _you_ jealous of me by going out with Cheyenne. And I know that it was wrong and that I ruined your date, again I'm sorry, so do you think there's any way you can ever forgive me and we can be best friends again? I can't stand not talking to you," Ben pleaded.

Riley stared at him for half a second with a curious smile, then lunged forward and yanked him into the hot tub.

"What the heck!" Ben yelped, staring at her in disbelief; he was obviously still fully clothed. "Riley, have you gone completely insane?!"

She giggled and pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't know, maybe I have. But I absolutely forgive you for everything."

"So we're best friends again?" Ben asked with hope swelling inside of him.

"Would your mortal enemy pull you into a hot tub just to hug you?" Riley teased him. Ben laughed at her comment and hugged her again.

"Thanks Riles," he sighed in happiness. "For the forgiveness part, not the soaking me part. This vest is dry clean only!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, you can always dry off. As a matter of fact, how about we both dry off and get changed, and then you, me, and all the guys can meet up for dinner tonight at the Silver Mountain Grille."

"Yeah, that sounds great! I definitely want to make up for last night and I feel like I haven't talked to the guys in ages because of all this stuff between us. How about six?" Ben said, hopping out and grabbing towels for them both.

"That's fine. My out-of-town friend is here too and I want to spend time with her, so six is good."

"Why don't you bring her along too? I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind another female around," Ben suggested with a grin.

"Well, actually, it's funny you should mention that…"

* * *

After getting dry, Ben headed up to his room with Riley trailing behind, cutting through the ski shop. James was working on a blue snowboard, making sure every inch was polished completely. He looked up at the sound of the bell that hung on the entrance door, and smiled when he saw Riley and Ben laughing together. Once Ben had left, James called after Riley before she slipped out the door. 

"I see you two have cleared things up?" he questioned with a smile. She turned back in surprise, then grinned and approached the desk, wrapping the towel around her tighter for warmth.

"Yeah, we're best friends again. It was…a misunderstanding. Nothing that should end a friendship," Riley answered. "But what about you, do you forgive me for being a jerk?"

"Of course, and you weren't a jerk to begin with. Sometimes problems come up, and I'm not one to judge people when they're at their weakest moments. I think it would be better if we were just friends anyway," James said.

"A friend sounds really good right now. And despite what you say, yes, I was a huge jerk. I ignored you and that's no way to treat someone even if I was having problems with Ben. Thanks for understanding though. You're a sweet guy, James. Well, I need to change before I freeze, so I'll see you later!" she concurred, scurrying out the door and up the elevator.

* * *

Back in the room, Riley explained everything to a curious and impatient Hilary, who was overjoyed at the reunion. 

"I don't think I could have taken another day of it, Hil. Me and Ben being enemies just doesn't work, you know? I don't think I can ever be mad at him for very long either, he's just so…caring," Riley sighed in happiness. She was attempting to blow-dry and style her hair after showering, but it was proving a difficult task while trying to talk with her best friend.

Hilary looked up from her prom magazine and nodded agreement, "Yeah, as soon as Ben came up when we were in the hot tub, I just knew you guys would be okay. He had that kind of desperate 'I-must-fix-this-or-die' face on, did you see that?" she laughed.

"Yeah! I know what you mean, he gets that a lot when he's honestly serious about something. That's how I knew he was really ready to talk things out."

"So, what are you guys up to tonight? Jack doesn't know I'm here yet and I want to plan some kind of surprise, do you want to help?" Hilary asked, sitting up on the bed and tossing her magazine aside.

"Totally!" Riley said, "Around six we're meeting for dinner and Ben said I could invite you, so we can do it then probably. And I overheard the guys saying that they wanted to do a cannon-ball contest in the pool when it got dark." The girls shared a laugh at this suggestion and got to planning on Hilary's surprise arrival.

* * *

Now that they were friends again, Ben couldn't keep the joyous smile off his face, and Tucker, as always, picked up on his cheery mood almost immediately. 

"What are you so chipper about?" he asked Ben as they boarded the ski lift, snowboards in hand once again.

"Life, Tucker, just life," he grinned back.

"Oh, you mean you and Riley made up, huh?" he guessed.

"Yeah! I talked to her this morning about everything and we're back to normal. You have no idea how much of a relief it is not to have to worry about making her jealous or being angry or what-not. I can't really stay mad at her for very long anyways, she's just so…caring," Ben sighed in happiness.

"Dude, if I weren't your best friend, I would probably think you were the weirdest guy on the planet," Tucker laughed heartily. "No offense, but you are an extremely sensitive male."

"Hey!" Ben defended himself, punching Tucker's arm, "At least I have an almost-girlfriend! Unlike someone I know who's obsessed with computers instead of girls, like a normal guy!"

"I am not! I happen to be technologically advanced, not obsessed, thank you very much. I don't see you getting awards for flirting, Ben, unlike I, who get them for re-routing laptops and creating top software programs," he boasted with a smirk.

"Alright, alright, well when you get the Nobel Prize for being 'technologically advanced' but still have no girlfriend, I will be there to congratulate you with Riley on my arm," Ben guffawed.

"Ben, the day I fail any one of my classes will be the day Riley will be on _your_ arm. If you haven't noticed, she doesn't like guys who try too hard. Remember Liam? He gets a little clingy, and off he goes, into the reject pile! I'd watch yourself if I were you. Plus, she doesn't even like you!" Tucker pointed out.

"Gee, Tuck, thanks for the encouragement! And I'm not entirely sure that's correct; Riley said that she had some back luck with guys in the past and that's why she said no to Liam, not because he was clingy. And there's no way of proving whether or not she likes me right now, I mean we just became friends again. I'm not counting myself out yet and I would appreciate a little more support if you don't mind."

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want you to get crushed, you know? Girls can be brutal and not even realize it."

"It's alright. I'll be careful, don't worry. She is the last person in the world I want to hurt and I don't exactly want to be hurt myself."

* * *

"What are you wearing tonight?" Hilary asked from over her suitcase. 

"I dunno, it's a casual restaurant. I was thinking a jeans-sweater-vest kinda deal. What about you?" Riley answered from the bathroom; she was concentrating on applying her makeup perfectly.

"I have no idea! I'm like, really nervous about seeing Jack again, I don't know why!" she squealed, throwing clothes in all directions.

"You are so funny, Hil. Here, let me call Ben and see exactly where we're going, alright?" Riley chuckled, unpocketing her cell and dialing her friend.

"Hey Riles," Ben greeted as he picked up.

"Hey! I was just calling to find out where we're going. I wasn't sure what to wear, since last night the restaurant was kind of…um, I mean, the place…it was kind of nice," Riley stumbled on her words at her own mention of what had happened the night before. Even though she and Ben had patched things up, it still wasn't the fondest of memories.

"Oh, well, we're actually doing something a little…different," he said mischievously.

"How different, Ben?" Riley asked in a warning tone.

"You'll see! Just make sure you wear something you can get wet in, ok?" he replied, the smile he wore apparent by his tone.

"Get _wet_ in?! Ben, what are you—" she began shrieking when he hung up. Her mouth hung open as she turned to Hilary.

"What, what is it?" Hilary questioned anxiously, getting up on her knees.

"He said we're going to get _wet_."

"WET? How does eating dinner involved getting wet? Unless he's planning on dumping his drink all over you?" she said.

"I have no idea!" Riley exclaimed. "But I guess we better pull out our cute bikinis!"

Checking the clock, they realized it was close to six already, so the two girls scrambled into their bathing suits and cover-ups and headed down to the lodge lobby.

* * *

"Do they know what we're doing yet?" Kyle whispered as he saw Riley approaching them. 

"No, shh! I want it to be a surprise!" Ben quieted.

"Hey guys," Riley enthused when she reached them, her eyes darting around to find a clue as to where they were going. "So…what's going on exactly?"

"Just follow us!" Tucker answered. The group of boys hurried off in the direction of the pool deck, excited grins on their faces and an air of mystery hovering about them. She had a feeling they would be going to the pool, but why tell her they were going to dinner then? It didn't add up.

As they got closer to the French doors that led outside, Riley heard music pumping madly and saw flashing lights dancing across the ceiling and reflecting off the windows.

"Ben, where are we going?" Riley yelled over the noise. While the rest of the guys continued outside, Ben hung back and took her hand with a smile.

"I wanted to show you something," he told her, pulling her through the doors.

The pool deck that she and Hilary had seen earlier was no longer there. Instead, a dance floor had been slid out to make a sort of bridge across the water, and a DJ was stationed over the hot tub, his music playing as loudly as possible. Lights were flashing in all directions, swiveling around like miniature spotlights. About fifty people were dancing on the bridge and the surrounding deck, packing the place so tightly it was hard to see the floor.

Riley's smile blossomed. "What is this place?"

"It's just a party I thought I'd throw,' Ben explained, sharing the happy feeling. "Everyone from Grove Ridge was invited, as well as some other people."

Riley looked around and saw James talking with some girls over by the DJ, and waved when he glanced over at her and smirked. She then turned around and was surprised to see her Grandmother Rose busting a move with the co-owner of the lodge, who happened to be around her age. Riley laughed and hugged Ben.

"I'm so glad we're ok!" she shouted.

"Me too!" Ben replied. "Comon, let's dance!"

Moving along to the beat, Riley started dancing with her best friend, enjoying the cool night air. Suddenly, she remembered that Hilary was still waiting on her. Quickly explaining the situation to Ben, she ran off into the lobby and grabbed her from the hiding spot she told her to stay in.

"Hurry, let's go surprise Jack!" Riley exclaimed, leading Hilary in the direction of the pool.

After her initial shock at the party that was going on, Hilary spotted her boyfriend dancing wildly beside Kent, Kyle, Brian, and Tucker. Laughing at his crazy antics, she crept up behind him, fully ready to jump on his back and give him a start. When she was about to, though, Jack spun around and knocked her off balance, sending Hilary backwards into the shimmering water with a splash.

Her scream pierced the air, although was barely heard above the noise. Jack heard it though and dove in after he realized who it was. He came up the steps carrying Hilary in his arms, checking to make sure she was alright through his soaked hair. Jack placed her on a nearby chair and wrapped a towel around her.

"Are you okay?!" he questioned in concern, still yelling to be heard over the music.

She laughed at how fast it had happened and the absurdness of it all, nodding at him._ It was a good thing I wore my bikini!_ Looking up at Jack, she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. He returned it willingly and chuckled along with her.

"You're a little—hiccup—wet, Jack," she spluttered jokingly.

"So are you. Would you like to dance?" he offered, standing up with his hand outstretched. Hilary grinned and slipped her hand in his, allowing Jack to lead the way.

* * *

"Well," Riley sighed happily, "This turned out to be a good vacation, didn't it?" 

"Yeah, I can't believe we only have three days left though!" Ben agreed, twirling his partner around. "It's all gone by in a blur so far."

"A crazy, insane, blinding whirlwind, you mean."

"Exactly," Ben laughed. "So are you ready for part two of this wonderful night?"

"Does it involve getting wet?" she inquired suspiciously, eyeing him.

"Perhaps. Come and see." With a twinkle in his eye, Ben pushed past the groups of people crowding the dance floor and began walking along a snowy path that traveled all over Snowmass grounds. Riley followed him curiously until they came to a smaller pathway that turned into what looked like a cave with no roof. There were tons dark grey rocks and boulders that encircled what Riley guessed was one of those natural hot springs Tucker had told her about on the bus ride. The stones blended seamlessly into the night sky, setting off the stars quite well, and lights surrounded the water to illuminate it.

"Wow, is this one of those natural springs?" she asked as Ben slipped off his shirt.

"Yeah. I knew there was one around here somewhere—you just gotta know who to ask," Ben replied, sliding slowly into the steaming liquid. He sighed in relaxation. "Come on in, Riles, what are you waiting for?"

"Well, it's not too hot, right?" Riley said, wary of the smoke-like vapors rising from the top of the water.

"I made it in alive. It's fine, trust me."

Removing her cover-up, Riley dipped a toe into the swirling oasis, testing the temperature. Once she was satisfied that it would not burn her skin off, she gladly plopped in and took a little swim around the perimeter. She kept her eyes closed and floated on the surface, smiling. Ben watched her with interest.

"Hey Riley?"

She opened her eyes and lifted her head so she could see her friend. "Yeah?"

"There's something…I need to tell you."

* * *

**A/N:** _WOW im sorry its been so long! i've gotten wrapped up in my other story it appears! poor freedom in misery got neglected! anyways, i tried to make this chapter a little longer for you guys to make up for it. hope you enjoy! only a few more chapters left guys! make your reviews count!!_


	29. Finally

Sensing it was going to be a serious conversation, Riley stood up and quieted as Ben took a deep breath.

"Ok," she said. "What is it?"

"Do you…have you ever…if you were…" He sighed and started over. "What I mean to say is, have you ever felt like you've found someone special, like there's no body else in the world for you? Like you have to be with them and know them, or else your world will fall apart?" Ben glanced up to see Riley's reaction but quickly resumed staring at his feet.

_Oh my gosh. This is it. Ben's gunna tell me he likes me. I just know it! What am I gunna say? Do I like him back? Does my breath stink?!_ Riley swallowed hard as her mind raced.

"S-sure, I guess so," she choked out.

"Well…" Ben said, finally looking up and locking eyes with Riley.

She swam a little closer to Ben, taking his hands underneath the water.

"I think I know what you're going to say, Ben, and I'm going to beat you to it," she smiled. He seemed confused at first, but then relaxed a little at her words.

_Oooo man, I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"You are an amazing friend. Honestly, you are one of the best I've ever had. And we've been through a lot, you and I. Fights and homework and friends and my parents…you've always been there for me; you're like my rock," Riley told him. "And over the past few weeks I've seen you in a different way. I see your honesty, your gentle spirit, your kind heart. Once I've seen those things, I can't just push them away."

"Wait," Ben commanded softly. "I wanna take over here."

Riley laughed delicately and allowed him to do so.

"Everything you've said just makes what I feel so much more real. Riley, I like you. I like you a lot. You amaze me every day that I see and talk to you. You are so full of life and despite your hardships you focus on the good in people and your circumstances; that's something I could never do. Just being around you makes me want to be a better person. And you've always been there for _me_, too. You're my best friend, but I...well, I want you to be more."

Riley could feel his hands trembling in hers and she smiled at his nervousness. Just knowing they shared the same feelings made a world of difference to the feel of his touch. She could barely breathe as he stared into her eyes, searching them to see what she was thinking. Taking a shaky, but slightly encouraged breath, Riley spoke.

"I do too," she whispered. "But I'm afraid, Ben."

His happiness faded as she said this. "Afraid of what?"

Riley dropped his hands and moved back a little. Ben wondered if he had done or said something wrong as an expression of worry crossed his face.

"I'm afraid this will be just like my last relationship, I'm afraid that we'll break up eventually and never be friends again, and most of all…" Riley trailed off with tears welling in her eyes. "I'm afraid you'll leave me, like my parents did."

"Riley, I would never let that happen, any of it!" Ben replied firmly, grasping her shoulders and keeping eye contact with her. "I will never leave you, no matter what happens. And if we do break up, then I promise we'll just be closer friends because of it. I want this to work, Riles. I'll do anything to make sure it does."

"That's…that's—that's what my old boyfriend told me!" Riley blubbered uncontrollably. "He said all of those things too and then he dumped me for my best friend! How can I be sure you won't do the same?"

"Because of one thing: I'm not your old boyfriend. I'm Ben. Remember? The one who played one-on-one with you; the one who helped you study late into the night; the one who helps you deal with your loss; the one who's here right now, and who cares for you so much it's seems impossible to him that you could feel the same way he does," Ben proclaimed. Riley sat in silence as her tears dried and she wiped at them furiously, angry that Ben had seen her like that.

"I know I can trust you, but it's just so hard to get close to anyone, you know? I just don't want to relive this summer again," she whimpered.

"Riley, I can promise you that I will try with everything inside of me, every fiber of my being, to protect you from that. I know I can't control everything, but I can try to. Trying is all I have left. You have to believe that and take hope in it. Have faith that we'll be okay and I know we can do anything. Don't you want to just take that chance and see where it leads? Without risk, life would be what it is; but with risk, life is what you make it."

The girl across from him smiled genuinely.

"You are an amazing guy. I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with right now than you. And you're right about risks, and you're right about taking chances. I want to take that chance, but only if it means you'll be right beside me," Riley replied honestly. Ben reached out as she drew near to him, and he wrapped her in a hug. She then settled in the nook of his neck, his arm around her securely.

"Trust me, there's nowhere I'd rather be, Riley Brown."

She looked up at him with shining eyes. "Me either."

Ben gazed into her eyes and Riley's locked into his, allowing the piercing blue to penetrate through her entire body. He searched them, trying to see if she was thinking the same thing, and then inched forward ever so slightly. Riley moved towards him as well, slowly getting closer until she brushed the side of his nose with her own. She stopped then and closed her eyes, taking in the moment with steady breaths. Ben lifted her chin.

"Riley."

She opened her eyes and Ben saw a sweet innocence in them that made him smile; it was as if she had left all the baggage of her old relationships and parent's accident far behind her. Ben questioned her with his eyes and she bit her lip. Riley flicked her eyes up at his anxious face with a grin and almost invisible nod.

_This is it, Ben. Just do it. Do it, do it, do it! Oh crap, I can't do it! I've waited forever for this and now I can't do it!_ Ben thought rapidly as Riley continued to gaze at him.

"Ben." Riley chuckled lightly and reached over to twist a lock of his chocolaty hair in her fingers.

He caught her wrist gently and then moved his hand so it intertwined with hers. Ben leaned down towards her as he plunged their hands under water, and Riley released his so she could encircle his waist. She brought her free hand up to Ben's face and lightly traced his jaw line, smiling.

Then, in one swift, passionate movement, Ben kissed her. The boy and girl were both thinking the same thing as hours seemed to pass by in the space of a second.

_Finally_.

* * *

**A/N:** _FINALLY! gee, it took them long enough to kiss, didn't it? lol sorry this chappie is so short, i didn't want anything to ruin the moment!! reviews would be nice! _


End file.
